


Traces of Gold

by Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace



Category: Merlin (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'll add more tags, M/M, Multi, OT7, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, THERE WIILL BE FLUFF, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Violence, also relationship tags will change as the story continues, as i go, based on the bbc show Merlin, be warned, but bts are the main focus, eventually, i put so much research into this you guys, i really hope i did good on the historical aspect, its a bit important, its a historical au what do you expect, its very platonic, like i have HOURS of it, okay the omc is the like actually relevant, the first chapter is an intro explaining some of the things in this fic, there will be angst, theres a lot of characters btw that show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace/pseuds/Athena_Hono_the_gray_ace
Summary: "No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. This is what the young warlock approaching the gates in Seorabeol, the capital of the great kingdom, Silla, will experience. In time, this boy will father a legend. His name, Namjoon."Basically the Merlin rewrite crossover nobody asked for but they're getting.This is longfic guys, I'm in for the long haul.





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. This is just an intro section with some things to note about this fic. It's kinda important sjkfkjsfh please read! The story begins in the next chapter.

Hi! I’m Athena and yeah I’m writing a BTS fic based off of a BBC show, Merlin. It’s one of my favorite shows. I highly recommend you watch the show. You don’t necessarily need to watch it to read this fic but there’s a lot of influence and story based on it in this fic, as well as spoilers. There are still differences in plot and character development since they are different people and will experience different things and well I’m in denial. The fic will mostly follow the show’s plot, the entire plot, with some decently major changes because again I’m in denial. I’m also going to point out that this fic takes place in 5th century Korea, around the time King Arthur was supposedly alive in England. I had to do research (and ask my Korean friend) info about that time period. However, unlike England, there is a lot less info about it, or at least a lot less that I could find. I’m not sure if it’s culture differences or the climate or area or what but there is. So I took creative liberties and meshed the show’s culture and such with the bits I could find about 5th century Korea. So some of this fic may be slightly confusing if you know traditional Korea from say historical dramas or you know the show Merlin and that time period. (First thing is that most kdramas are actually based in the Joseon period, not the Three Kingdoms period which are two mostly different cultures and I’m basing this in the Three Kingdoms period, which is quite a few centuries before. Though there are some based in the Three Kingdoms period, ironically Hwarang is one and why yes I binged it as an excuse for this fic) I’m making my own little world kinda. There are traditional Korean places and names and then there are also places in the show and English names. Also I just didn’t want to make any kpop people evil, so most the villains are the same as the show because I don’t like them. Like I said, a lot of this is meshed together stuff.

Some things to think about while reading this fic:

1\. I had considered using traditional words (example: mal is the word for measuring cups, i considered using it but decided it would be more confusing, however I will use the words for their clothing as they did not wear what we do today) for some things but decided it would be more complicated for readers, as well honorifics are nearly non existent except towards elderly or people of high position and classes. This is because modern honorifics didn’t exist in this time period, some did to an extent, mostly the ones used for royalty. Thus the choice of making honorifics nearly nonexistent. So please don’t get on to me about not using honorifics correctly, one; I am also combining the show’s culture which is based in old England, and old Korea, and these are two very different cultures, and two; the modern honorific system didn’t really begin development till way after the Three Kingdoms, and three; it’s way easier to use “your majesty” and English terms so they may be used more due to easier reading and writing for myself and my readers, my Korean friend suggested that since it’s a different time period and harder to explain.

2\. I also had a hard time figuring out if things such as mirrors and glasses existed back then, glasses I confirmed were not invented till the 12th century but for the sake of Merlin and this fic we’re going to ignore that some things that probably didn’t exist in either place in that time period. It makes the writing and reading much easier. Also this is my own meshed up world, I can take some creative liberties.

3\. Another thing to note is while yes I will avoid using some traditional words, there are somethings I can’t avoid such as hanboks or ondols. Some things are specifically designed items that don’t actually have an English translation or are traditional parts of homes or lifestyles or clothing in that period. I’ll try my best to describe them in story but you may still have to look them up for a visual if need be. As well I don’t always go into details for hanboks since those are the entirety of the outfit and not specific parts but occasionally I will, usually with more important characters. I also avoid going into extreme detail on the differences in the different classes hanboks. For example, royalty tended to have dragons or other designs on their hanboks. I would recommend looking into them yourself! This IS  blend of Old Korean and Old English culture so not everything is completely accurate but I tried to stay relatively close.

4\. I attempted to blend cultures and thus blended some architecture. Not much is known about the Three Kingdoms period architecture, thus the main place of the show, the palace, is a hybrid of the European ones we see today and the traditionally known Korean or Asian palaces. I kinda imagine it as similar to the palace in Mulan but closer to the ground for most entrances instead of an insane amount of stairs leading to the entrances. It’s got multiple stories like most palaces and castles and has gardens and balconies and an underground section due to how ondols work. It also works like a medieval keep and has separated wings like Asian palaces do. It’s probably not how things looked back then but it worked for me. I did end up drawing a frontal view of the main building and diagrams for the palace grounds and the surrounding town. I will post them at some point.

5\. As well, ondols are important parts of Asian lifestyles in this time period. They were used for most activities during the day. Entire floors would be an ondol or just specific parts. They were living spaces. They would take some time to heat up but it was a valuable process. Ondols were called gudeuls for most of their history but for people searching for what I’m talking about, ondol is easier to use. I try my best to describe my understanding of the process but it may be best to look it up yourself.

6\. I’d also like to add that as stated, I combined cultures and such as well as the show’s culture. The closest thing I found to the show’s magical community was Druidic and Wiccan. I personally am learning about the Wiccan way of life so things I learn I DO include in here. I will also state that Wicca is NOT a cult, it’s a lifestyle that celebrates life and the earth. Please do not go into my comments and hate on this. The show itself uses some basis in Wiccan and Druidic traditions from what I can tell, which makes sense since it takes place in a time with more Celtic traditions lived, since it is also Korean I have been studying Korean shamanism from Korean history. It’s honestly fascinating and even if you aren’t looking to begin following anything, it’s cool to learn about.

7\. One thing is the ages. At the beginning of the story Kook is barely 16. He is a boy in their eyes. Same with Jimin, he’s barely 17 (and very important already lol) Namjoon is 18. They are still boys in the eyes of their society. In the story BTS members are considerably younger than now. As of today, 19 is the legal age in South Korea, so Hoseok and under are not of age in the story until later on. Jin and Yoongi are. For sake of the story however, being 21 is when one can be named heir to something, say a business, a kingdom, you know what I mean. I will also note that the different seasons have a time gap for aging purposes. Season 1-2 isn’t known but most assume a year gap, 2-3 is a year confirmed, 3-4 is a year confirmed, 4-5 is three years. We also don’t know how the time passes during the seasons but we can assume months pass. So by what is season 5 in this fic will be the main characters will have aged at least 7-8 years, bringing them closer to today’s age, perhaps a bit older depending on how the plot progresses. The fandom estimates the show takes place over a course of 8-10 years. So yeah, slow builds.

8\. I wrote the social system more based on England’s system because it worked better with the culture in the show, and for the shit Merlin gets up too. I was going to implement the bone rank system of Silla but I realized that would make my life harder to write it so I stuck with England’s society and ranks.

9\. Another note is that the way I wrote specifically Emrys’s magick is as if it’s almost a separate being. His magick is a part of him, it is him, he is it, but it’s more than that. There will be a lot of mention of how Emrys notices how his magick reacts to things in reaction to his surroundings, his emotions, desires, etc. There aren’t enough Merlin fics that explore the fact that Merlin is magick, he isn’t just powerful, he is magick itself in a way and not enough fics explore his connection to it. It’s hard to explain, especially if you haven’t watched the show, but well I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some introductory info. It's kinda important. Hoping you read it. 
> 
> But hey come shout at me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/StarlitGalaOFC and join my Discord writing community: https://discord.gg/G5yPppC or any of my other socials on my profile.
> 
> I tend to have updates on my discord usually. So for fic updates feel free to join.


	2. The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the actual hell is his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are! It's here!
> 
>  
> 
> It's really long kjkldjksf but yeah. It's the entire first episode of Merlin. This will be a mostly common thing among this story. Entire episodes in one or two chapters. So yeah a long ass fic. I really hope you read the intro notes-
> 
> Anyway I'm super proud of this! Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

 

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. This is what the young warlock approaching the gates in Seorabeol, the capital of the great kingdom, Silla, will experience. In time, this boy will father a legend. His name, Namjoon.

 

* * *

Seorabeol was overwhelming. The streets were loud and bustling, different from what Namjoon grew up surrounded by. The quiet town of Ealdor in the kingdom of Baekje was far different. But, his mother had sent him here for his safety so here he would go. He wished he could have brought his mother along but they hadn’t the money. He knew Jaebeom would take good care of his mother, so he wasn't worried.

Well, at least not _that_ much.

The crowded marketplace was much different from market day in Ealdor. Namjoon had issues getting through the large crowd. His magick flared over and over due to his nerves and he had to reign it back in. Sometimes he swore it was a separate being. Eventually, he made his way to a semi-clear area and breathed out a sigh of relief, resting his hand on a nearby wall. When he looked up he saw the crowd moving towards the looming walls of the palace grounds. Curiosity overruled his need to do what he was actually there to do, so he followed, adjusting his bag on his back.

As he merged with the crowd, he noticed they were moving past the gate and gatehouse towards a large open space. It appeared to be part of the palace courtyard. The crowd passed two large unattached buildings and a few smaller unattached ones. On either side of the courtyard there were two large gated areas with plants growing on the walls. The courtyard itself was bracketed by the large main building and two attached wings. The crowd surrounded the middle of the courtyard, where a raised platform and a tall man with a grim look waiting on it greeted their vision.

“People of Seorabeol!” a booming voice called, startling Namjoon and causing him to look up. Up on a balcony was a man. He looked older than Namjoon, but not old enough to be elderly. He had a look to him that screamed royalty and demanded respect. His deep red and black hanbok screamed importance. Namjoon knew that the man was the feared king of Silla, Kim Seokjung. The man was one of the youngest kings ever in the history of Silla, or perhaps the the peninsula itself. His dark eyes swept over the crowd and landed on the platform as a man was forcefully brought on to it, his hands tied in a thick rope. Namjoon didn’t like where this was going.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a tall open window in the upper middle part of the west palace wing with an unusually pale man looking out. He had a scowl on his face and dark, dark hair that barely reached his shoulders, short and curled slightly. A simple but elegant white pho over a light blue jeogori covered his slim body. He appeared to know what was going to happen and deeply disapproved of it. His feline eyes a sharp contrast against his softer features.

“My people,” the king started, catching Namjoon’s attention as he looked back at the scene before him. “Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Yohan Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magick. And, pursuant to the laws of Silla, I, Kim Seokjung, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass.” The king then nods to the tall man on the platform as the other man, Yohan is forcefully pushed down. The tall man raises an axe that Namjoon hadn’t noticed before as the king’s arm is held high. Namjoon wants to look away but he can’t and his magick is thrumming loudly under his skin and he feels his throat closing and suddenly the axe comes down. The crowd winces and gasps. Namjoon breathes and pales, his magick shifting, the back of his eyes tingling.

Namjoon wants to throw up.

“When I became king, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people’s help, magick was driven from the realm.” The king stated. Namjoon honestly doubted it was as chaotic as he said but he was only eighteen, what did he know? “So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Silla was freed from the evils of sorcery.” The king’s arms were raised in a triumphant pose and he smiled and began to turn. “Let the celebrations begin.” he said as he brought his arms down and turned, his red pho swaying behind him. The crowd murmured in excitement at the announcement. Namjoon assumed that festivals were not common, like in Ealdor. Suddenly a loud pain filled cry rose above the whispering crowd, silencing them. The king stopped in his tracks. People quickly backed away from the source, revealing an elderly lady dressed in a ragged white hanbok with messy silver hair. Her wrinkled face twisted in agony and anger.

Her fierce eyes glared at the king as her hands clutched her chima. “There is only one evil in the land and it is not magick.” she began, her voice filled with emotion. She took a step towards the king’s balcony. “It is you.” she cried. “With your hatred, and your _ignorance_.” Tears began forming as she pointed at the platform. “You took my son.” she spat. Namjoon couldn’t help but feel sympathy for a mother who lost her child. Goddesses only know how he would feel. Her face hardened and she clenched her fist. “But I promise you, by the time these celebrations are over, you will share my tears.” She paused, her voice hardens but cracks with emotion, the king watched her warily. “An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a loved one for a loved one.”

Finally, the king pointed and commanded “Seize her.”

But before the guards could react she began rasping out words in another language, (one Namjoon instantly understood) grasping her necklace. Wind whipped around her and in a flash, she was gone. Namjoon’s magick was humming loudly in his ears at the blatant use of magick. Namjoon had to breathe in and out and reign it back in. The king grimaced and turned around swiftly, his guards following him. The muttering crowd began to slowly disperse and Namjoon realized he should find the physician’s quarters.

What a great welcome to Seorabeol. An execution of a magick user. Namjoon feels much safer than at home. Thanks Mother.

Adjusting his bag on his shoulders, he then wandered off to a small door on the attached right palace wing with two guards standing in front. He cleared his throat and looked at them nervously. “Um, where would I find the court physician?” he asked quietly.

The guard had little reaction and just pointed to the doorway behind him, as if someone asked him that every day. Actually, now that he thought about it, that was probably true. “That way, down the hall and first stairwell on the right.”

Namjoon awkwardly walked through the doorway and the smell of cooking food assaulted his nose. Sniffing gratefully, he wandered down the hallway and found a stairwell leading underground on the right. A sign was posted there that said “Court Physician” in hanja. Namjoon figured the instructions were for the majority of the populace who couldn’t read. Namjoon was lucky enough to learn from his mother who had learned in her early life when she lived in a larger city. Though she never told Namjoon why she left the city, or what city. Moving down the stairwell, he spotted an open door with a smell of poultices and sharp herbs drifting from it. Namjoon bet that was the physician's quarters.

Pushing the door open slowly, he poked his head through the opening. “Hello?” he whispered when he saw no one. Opening the door wider he walked through hesitantly. “Hello..?” He looked around him, there were a few tables set up.. Books, scrolls, and papers were everywhere, littered with notes and drawings of plants and such. There were earthen and glass vials alike and many tools that Namjoon assumed were for medicinal purposes. Further into the room, there were some shelves filled with more books, papers, and tools. Namjoon also spotted a small unmade bed in the corner, it appeared have rough, but warm material for the bedding. He wasn’t used to seeing beds, they weren’t commonly used. Back home, they had an ondol that they used for pretty much everything since it got cold in the hut rather quickly. On the far wall, he spotted a shaky looking staircase leading up to a small shoddy wooden balcony in front of hollowed in walls. There an elderly man stood, dressed in a pure white hanbok with a red pho, grabbing vials and scrolls out of the hollows and shifting them around. Namjoon cleared his throat. “Bang Sihyuk-nim?”

The man didn’t hear him.

Namjoon sighed, he was too quiet sometimes, his mother always told him it’s okay to speak louder. He coughed. “Bang Sihyuk-nim?” That got the man’s attention, he turned around and ended up breaking through the balcony railing, falling. Panicking, Namjoon’s magick reacted before he could and then time slowed as his eyes glowed a soft gold. Reacting swiftly he looked around and spotted the bed. His eyes flared gold once more as he moved the bed over to where the man would land, timing it perfectly. Crisis averted, time returned to normal and the man fell on the bed with a groan. “Are you okay?” Namjoon asked frantically, rushing over.

The man scrambled off the bed. “What was that? What did you just do!” he demanded before looking Namjoon in the eye.

Namjoon froze. His magick humming softly below his skin. “Um...” he offered intelligently. Good going Namjoon.

“Tell me!” the man demanded, standing up and getting in Namjoon’s space. Namjoon gulped. His magick was close to a thrumming now and shifting rapidly as his stress and fear rose. “I uh, I have no idea what happened.” he stammered.

“If anyone had seen that!”

“No! Oh no that was- that had nothing to do with me- that was uh-”

“I know what it was.” The man cut him off, eyes flaring. Namjoon was a terrible liar and he knew it. How his mother expected him to hide his magick in the fucking capital of the most anti-magick kingdom he had no idea. “I just wanted to know where you learned how to do it!” the man continued.

Namjoon’s brow furrowed. His magick roared in his ear, making it hard to focus on the man in front of him. “Nowhere!”

“So how is it you know magick?” the man’s tone had softened at this point, making Namjoon relax a bit and his magick quieted slightly.

“I don’t!”

“Where did you study?” Namjoon hesitated. He didn’t actually study it. “Answer me!’ The man snapped.

Namjoon flinched, magick flaring under his skin, terrifying him more. “I-I’ve never studied magick or been taught.”

The man got closer and narrowed his eyes. “Are you lying to me boy?”

Namjoon huffed. “What do you want me to say?”

“The truth!”

“I was born like this.”

The man rolled his eyes and backed off. “That’s impossible.” he huffed. Namjoon just internally sighed, frustrated. His magick hummed softly in response, as if soothing him. The man looked back at him confused. “Who are you?”

“Oh! Um,” Namjoon took off his bag and began to dig through it. “I have this letter.” There it was! He then pulled out a small scroll tied with a rough string.

The man untied the scroll then seemed to realize something. “I don’t have my glasses.”

Namjoon smiled while internally sighing, and bowed in respect. “Kim Namjoon.”

“Youngsun’s son?” The man said in recognition.

Namjoon grinned. “Yes!”

The man became confused. “But you’re not meant to be here till Wednesday?”

Namjoon’s grin fell. “It... is Wednesday Bang Sihyuk-nim.”

He nodded, as if realizing he lost track of time. “Ah. Well you better put your bag up in that room there.” He pointed behind him to a much sturdier looking staircase to an upper room. “And none of that. Call me by my first name, or surname if you must, it’s tiring hearing all that formality.”

Namjoon nodded hesitantly and walked past him. “Uh you won’t say anything about the um, you know ..?”

“No, I won’t.” Sihyuk said, making Namjoon grin and continue walking. “Although Namjoon,” he said, Namjoon paused and looked back at him. “I should say thank you.” This earned him a large grin that made little indents in Namjoon’s cheeks pop out before the young male bounded up the stairs with his belongings. Sihyuk sighed and shook his head before looking for his glasses.

Up in the room, Namjoon set his stuff down gently and sat on the raised ondol that took up the left side of the room. He looked around him, taking in the small room. The ondol he was sitting on took up a good amount of the room space, mostly on the left. On the right side he spotted hollowed out spaces in the earthen wall for storage. On the same wall there was a door with a small opening in it, most likely leading to an area to heat the ondol. A small chimney rose up to an open part in the upper wall on the far side of the ondol. Next to it an open window let in the summer air above the ondol. By the ondol, a small crate rested and a small cabinet was tucked in the corner. The ondol was cold. So Namjoon ran a hand through his black hair and pulled it into a small messy bun. Then he got up to look for the wood to heat the ondol’s cavity below it for nightfall. Opening the cabinet in the corner graced him with some wood and bedding tucked away. Grabbing some wood, he then opened the small door and was greeted with another staircase that led down to the furnace and the fire pit. Laying down the wood in the pit, he found a small flint stone near the furnace and attempted to start a fire.

 

* * *

 

While Namjoon settled in his new room and started warming the ondol, Sihyuk was reading the letter given to him by the male while resting in a chair at one of the tables. In shaky handwriting, emotional words were written:

_My dear Sihyuk, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Namjoon were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. He has confided in me that he feels lost without them and feels they are all he is. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may the goddesses save you both._

_Youngsun_

Sihyuk sighed and rolled the letter back up, taking off his glasses, a thoughtful look on his face. This would be difficult.

 

* * *

 

Elsewhere in a darkened room, a young male stood, overlooking the courtyard where the execution had taken place. A simple guard stood watch over the platform. He sighed heavily, his soft features twisted with an unreadable emotion. He shifted, pulling anxiously at his white jeogori sleeves, his deep blue baji rustling at his movement. Below him, he heard loud celebratory chatter, likely in the Great Hall.

He ignored it.

A door opened and closed and he heard footsteps heading his direction.

“Yoongi.” a stern voice called.

The male turned towards the voice. “Yes?” he said questioningly. King Seokjung stood there, dressed in his white jeogori and dark purple baji. A decorated purple pho thrown carefully over it with his extravagant ceremonial crown upon his head. The king's usual festival attire. His dark eyes glittered in the dim light. Yoongi knew the man was going to lecture him again.

“What is this? Why are you not joining the festivities?” Seokjung demanded, approaching the younger male and standing in front of him.

Yoongi sneered as he faced the man and crossed his arms in a defensive manner. “I just don’t think chopping someone’s head off is cause for celebration.” The king sighed and Yoongi looked back out the window. “That poor mother…” he muttered.

The king’s features hardened. “It was simple justice for what he’d done.” he stated and turned towards the door.

“To whom?” Yoongi snapped. “He practiced some magick, he didn’t hurt anyone.”

The king whirled around. “You were not around twenty years ago.” he said darkly. “You have no idea what it was like.”

Yoongi shook his head. “How long are you gonna keep punishing people for what happened then?”

“Until they understand that there is no room for magick in my kingdom.” The king stated and stared down Yoongi. “You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.” he finished and began walking towards the door.

“I told you I want no part in these celebrations!” Yoongi protested.

The king whirled around once more and stalked back to Yoongi, glaring at him. “I’m your guardian!” he yelled. “I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer.” Turning around fiercely he stalked off.

Yoongi glared at him as he walked away. “You know the more brutal you are the more enemies you’ll create.” he called and then returned to looking out the window, grasping his wrist tightly.

 

* * *

 

Helen was tired. King Seokjung had called for her suddenly to perform and she honestly had wanted to spend time with her wonderful niece. But here she was in the woods, at camp, in a small cloth tent, surrounded by guards. She hummed quietly as she braided her hair for bed at the table the guards were kind enough to set up. She shifted, pulling her durumagi closer around her sleeping hanbok. Suddenly she heard rustling next to her tent. She startled, dropping her braid as she looked around her. Fearfully she looked towards the tent entrance. “Kyungwan” She called.

A guard arrived and looked into her tent, but not stepping in out of respect. “Lady Helen?”

She smiled, a false smile hiding her nerves. “Is all well?”

He nodded. “Yes milady. With luck we should reach Seorabeol by tomorrow.” “That’s good.” she said, calming slightly.

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” Kyungwan stated before bowing and backing away. Now that she felt better she could finish preparing for sleep.

A short while later, while gently washing her face with a damp rag, a twig snapped next to her, just outside the tent. She gasped and looked around, a shadow of a person began moving towards her tent entrance. Helen clutched her durmagi closer to her in fear. An old woman appeared at the entrance, startling her into standing up. When she was about to call for the guards, the women held up a strage straw doll. Then suddenly she stabbed it with a knife while chanting some strange language, and Helen’s chest hurt. Out of nowhere, she was gasping for breath, slowly collapsing and clutching her chest. The women did it again and again and then Helen knew no more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Namjoon.” a deep voice whispered.

“Namjoon?” Namjoon slowly stirred into wakefulness, his magick thrumming quietly at the voice. He looked around, bewildered at where he was before remembering he was in Seorabeol. A tiny bit of light shone on him from the small window above the ondol. He shifted, the bedding rustling with his movements, and got off the ondol. Looking down he realized he never changed out of his travel hanbok. Yawning he stretched and popped his back as he headed towards his bag and dug out a spare white hanbok. He’ll probably have to look for some new ones soon. Quickly he changed into it and threw on his pho. He rushed out the door, ignoring the voice that had to have been a dream.

Down below Sihyuk had cleared off one of the tables and a large bucket sat there. Namjoon walked in and Sihyuk gestured for him to sit. “I got you some water, you didn’t wash last night.” he said as he carried a small earthen bowl over to the table and set it down. “Help yourself to some breakfast.” Namjoon nodded and sat down in front of the bowl sleepily. He picked up the spoon and looked at the white slop in front of him with suspicion. Was this really food..? His magick then flared as Sihyuk walked past and knocked over the bucket of water. And he reacted, standing up and reaching out, causing the bucket to freeze in place. Sihyuk gasped in shock as they looked at each other then at the bucket then back at each other. Namjoon’s magick calmed and the bucket finished falling, hitting the floor. Namjoon’s magick hummed, pleased.

Sihyuk peered at him. “How did you do that?” he asked. “Did you incant a spell in your mind or-”

“I don’t know any spells.” Namjoon said, a slight pout on his lips. He hated that. He loved learning.

“So then what did you do? There must be something.”

Namjoon shrugged and shook his head. “It just happens.” he said then looked for a specialized wet broom to clean up the water. Finding one in the corner, he started cleaning it up.

Sihyuk looked thoughtful then sighed. “Well we’d better keep you out of trouble.” he said. “You can help me until I find some paid work for you to do.” He turned around and reached for some glass vials. “Here, hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwen, he’s blind so warn him not to take it all at once.” he instructed, setting the vials on the table. “The residential wing is the separated wing next to this one. On the east side of the courtyard.” Namjoon stopped cleaning and reached for them, setting the broom aside. Sihyuk tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a plate with some small tteoks. Namjoon grinned and grabbed a few, before rushing towards the door.

“Oh and Namjoon?” Sihyuk called, causing Namjoon to freeze and look back. “I hardly need to tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.” he said sternly. He also held up a small bag that jangled. “Here is some money for anything you may need to buy. I know you didn’t bring much with you.”

Namjoon grinned sheepishly and took the money. “Thank you. I couldn’t afford too, Mom needed too much.”

“I understand. Buy yourself some clothes or something.” Namjoon nodded before turning to exit the quarters. Quickly he dashed up the stairs and wandered back out into the courtyard. Looking around, he admired the beautiful palace, with its colorful decorations and shining blue tiled roof. He crossed over to the southeastern separated palace wing, south of Sihyuk’s. Entering, he flagged down a servant, after explaining his situation, they easily gave him directions. Taking a bite of his tteoks, he followed the servant’s instructions and delivered Lady Percival’s medicine. The lady cooed over him and thanked him before disappearing back into her room. He wandered off after that uncomfortable experience to Sir Olwen’s quarters, working on finishing his tteoks. Upon reaching Sir Olwen’s room he knocked and gave him the medicine. Before he walked away he remembered Sihyuk’s warning and turned around to tell him not to drink it all when he saw the old man drinking it all.

He grinned nervously. “I’m sure it’s fine.” he muttered to himself before walking off. Now that he was done with that he decided to go explore the town and maybe find some work, in case Sihyuk didn't find any. Heading back into the courtyard, he headed towards the northern gate, admiring the scenery once more. He decided to try the opposite side of town from where he entered.

“Where’s the target?” a taunting voice called out from the left of Namjoon. Looking over he saw a group of men who appeared to be high ranking soldiers surrounding a young male. The boy wore a simple purple hanbok and held a bunch of throwing knives. The soldiers were snickering amongst themselves while a larger male in front of them had his hands on his hips, sneering at the smaller male. Frowning, Namjoon stopped to watch. The young male looked barely out of puberty. Namjoon's magick flared in anger, he felt the anger justified and agreed.

The boy looked at his feet and pointed in the direction of the target. “There sir…?” he said hesitantly.

“What? Into the sun?” the large soldier taunted.

“It’s not that bright.” the boy said. Namjoon inhaled, brave but dumb move.

The soldier sneered. “A bit like you then?”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows as his lips formed a firm line. “Shall I move the target to the other side sir?” The soldier nodded while the other ones laughed. The boy set down the knives and went to move the target.

The large soldier looked back at his followers. “This’ll teach him.” he then picked up one of the knives the boy set down and hefted it to throw it at the target the boy was holding.

The boy looked up when the knife hit the center of the target. “Hey hang on!?” he exclaimed as the soldiers laughed.

The soldier grinned. “Well don’t stop.” he mocked.

The boy gulped and began moving again. “Here?” he asked, doe looking eyes tearing up slightly .

“I told you to keep moving!” the soldier snapped as he picked up another knife and aimed with it. The boy barely brought the target shield up in time. “Come on!” came the mocking. “Run!” The boy’s lips trembled and he began running as the soldier threw knives at the target. “We want some MOVING target practice.” he laughed. At one point, the boy tripped over his hanbok and fell, dropping the target. Said target rolled towards Namjoon, who stepped on it, stopping it.

Furious, he looked the soldier in the eye. “Hey, that’s enough.” he said, surprisingly calm. His magick was humming under his skin, prepared to lash out.

The soldier looked at him darkly. “What.”

“You’ve had your fun, sir.”

The soldier approached him. “Do I know you?”

Namjoon rose an eyebrow. “No.”

“Then why don’t you butt out? This isn’t any of your business boy.”

Namjoon glared. “How about you leave him alone and then I’ll butt out.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Namjoon snapped.

“Tell me boy, do you know who you’re talking too?”

“No and I don’t care because you’ve proven to be an utter ass, so whatever your status is, it’s irrelevant to me.” Namjoon said. This earned some drawn out “ _ohs_ ” from the group of soldiers behind the big soldier and the crowd around them. The soldier's eyes darkened and his face flushed with anger.

“Do you know how to walk on your knees boy?” he spat.

Namjoon was really getting tired of being called “boy” constantly. Like he was almost of age shut up.

“No.”

The soldier grinned. “Would you like me to help you boy?”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, magick twisting under his skin. “I mean, not really cause you seem like a horrible teacher, not sure I’d learn much from you.”

The soldier snarled and aimed a fist at him, Namjoon barely dodged. But the soldier grabbed him by the arm, twisting it behind his back, making Namjoon cry out in pain at the tight grip. Namjoon bet there would be bruises there. His magick was curling under his skin, attempting to lash out to protect him, Namjoon held it back, barely. The servant boy looked at him with fear in his eyes as the townspeople whispered.

“What is going on here!?” a commanding voice called out. The soldier immediately let Namjoon go, who fell to the ground, gripping his arm. His magick soothed the pain slightly but he didn’t know any healing spells so it couldn’t do much else. Oddly enough his magick was excited and reaching, he didn’t know where so he reigned it back in, much to its displeasure.

The soldiers all stood at attention as the townspeople’s whispering grew in number and volume.

“Oh my! It's the prince!”

“Gah he’s so handsome!”

“So commanding!”

Namjoon hissed quietly in pain and closed his eyes, focusing on reigning in his magick instead of letting it soothe his pain. The soldier behind Namjoon coughed. “Sire, this peasant was interrupting training and-”

“Silence Jaehyuck.” the voice said, cutting off the soldier’s rush of words, it sounded a lot closer. Namjoon opened his eyes to see a pair of sturdy shoes in front of him. Looking up he was pretty sure he was blessed by the goddesses. The man above him was tall and had broad, broad shoulders. His tan skin shined in the sun, showing he worked outdoors more than others. Yet he still had the paler skin of a person who didn’t need to work out in the sun all day long. His black hair fell softly over his forehead and spilled over his shoulders. Soft dark eyes glittered down at Namjoon from a well crafted face. His white and purple hanbok showed status yet crafted to allow for the easy movement of a soldier. It was clearly more casual wear or preferred training attire over the armor needed for battle or the extravagant wear of the court. He crouched down and let his hand hover over Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon watched him warily, he didn’t know what this man would do. “May I see?” the man asked gently. Namjoon stared at him then hesitantly nodded. The man gently rolled up the sleeve of Namjoon’s pho, revealing the quickly forming bruises in the shape of a handprint on Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon always had bruised too easily. The man’s eyes narrowed. “Jaehyuck.” he said lowly.

The soldier behind Namjoon stiffened. “Seokjin-jeoha.”

Namjoon inhaled sharply, the crown prince was touching him. The fucking crown prince. His magick flared and glowed, pleased. Namjoon quickly reeled it in.

“Did you harm this boy?” the prince spoke quietly, intense eyes roaming over Namjoon and lingering on his arm and face. Namjoon felt his face heat up at the gaze. His magick was purring and arching happily as he tried to keep it from flaring. This was nuts, he hadn’t had so little control over his magick since he was a child!

“Sire he was interrupting and-”

The prince held up a hand, silencing him. “I don’t care what he was doing, I care about your actions in response.”

“Seokjin-jeoha.” a timid voice said from behind Namjoon. The prince’s intense look moved somewhere behind Namjoon and the soldier and softened.

“Jeongguk. What are you doing out here? Didn’t Yoongi need you?” the prince said, voice powerful but soft.

Namjoon looked behind him to see the soldier had moved out of the prince’s line of sight, towards the other ones. Now Namjoon could see the servant he had defended standing up, wringing his hands. The boy nodded. “Yes sire. He did. I was on my way to him but then Sir Jaehyuck stopped me and made me help them train. I couldn’t get a word in to say Lord Yoongi needed my service and then Sir Jaehyuck began taunting me. And he even threw knives at me when I moved the target and-” the boy was beginning to tear up even more as he spoke. There were some tears sliding down his face already. Namjoon could feel the protective angry energy radiating off the prince. The prince was obviously very protective of this boy. The large soldier was bristling behind Namjoon. The boy inhaled deeply, standing up straight and looking directly at Namjoon. “This person stepped in and stood up for me. Sir Jaehyuk became angry at him for not putting up with the treatment he gave us. He attempted to strike him then grabbed him.”

“Why you-” Jaehyuk growled.

“Shut up. Threaten him, I dare you. You won’t enjoy the consequences.” The prince snapped, causing the soldier to shut his mouth. He then looked at Namjoon. “Is this true?” he asked. Namjoon looked back and forth between the prince and Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk looked murderous and tense. On the other hand, the prince seemed angered, but his face was open and his eyes were gentle. “No harm will come to you here.” the prince reassured softly, his hand gently rubbing Namjoon’s arm. Namjoon could feel his magick humming happily. Inhaling slowly, Namjoon hesitantly nodded. The prince abruptly stood up. “Jimin.”

Another man, dressed in a uniquely designed hanbok decorated in flower designs, appeared next to the prince. Namjoon’s eyes widened as he realized the man was a Hwarang soldier. “Yes Jin-jeoha.” the man said, a respectful tone in his voice. Namjoon was in slight awe. Hwarang soldiers were the elite. Higher than normal Sillian knights. They were highly trained and deeply feared and respected across the Korean province. They often wore unique blue hanboks with white flower designs on them as a sign of their status. Namjoon felt honored to be in one’s presence as well as the prince himself.

“Take Jeongguk to Lord Yoongi and explain the situation.” The prince commanded. His eyes flitted to Namjoon. “Take him to Sihyuk afterwards.”

The Hwarang soldier bowed. “Yes sire.” He then swiftly moved towards Namjoon as the prince backed out of the way, staring down the large soldier. The servant boy quickly came to the Hwarang soldier's side, latching onto his arm. The Hwarang let him and held out a hand to Namjoon. His features were soft and gentle, yet still hardened with an unreadable emotion. Namjoon inhaled and took the offered hand. The Hwarang gently pulled him close and led both Namjoon and the servant boy away.

“Jaehyuk. I have no tolerance for this behavior.” Namjoon heard the prince begin as he was led away. His magick calling out mournfully as they walked. Namjoon filed that away to think about later, his magick had never acted that way before.

The Hwarang was swift in his movements and both males struggled to keep up as he led them through the courtyard. He turned into the attached wing on the west side of the courtyard Namjoon had not been in yet. Once inside the Hwarang slowed down and turned to the servant boy. “Jeonggukie are you okay?” He asked softly.

The boy looked at him and nodded. “I’m okay Jiminie.” he turned to Namjoon, who was still clutching his arm. “Thank you for your help sir.” he said then bowed.

Namjoon blushed. “N-no it’s no big problem. I just don’t like bullies.”

“Still, it was brave.” The Hwarang said gently. Namjoon looked at him, warily. The Hwarang stared back and blinked slowly, dark eyes mellow and soft. He pushed a hand through his black bangs. “I came up before he grabbed you. I was about to intervene but the Prince showed up before I could.” he sighed. “Sir Jaehyuk listens to no one but the king and sometimes Jin-jeoha. I’m not sure how much help I would’ve been.”

The servant boy nodded solemnly. “He’s a real problem. Jin-jeoha tries but Sir Jaehyuk is not a nice man. He often bullies servants.”

The Hwarang growled. “I just can’t believe he targeted you Guk. If Jin-jeoha doesn’t tear him apart then Lord Yoongi will. Goddesses above I’ll join in too.”

Namjoon’s eyes flickered back and forth between the two males. The servant’s face turned bright red while the Hwarang was breathing heavily, trying to keep his anger contained. “Jimin-nim. We should go, he’s still hurt. And Lord Yoongi is waiting for me.” The servant boy said quietly. The Hwarang nodded and pulled the servant boy closer, as if concealing him from the world. He then reached for Namjoon’s hand, and pulled him along, gently but swiftly. After trailing up a couple flights of stairs, the trio reached a door that wrenched open upon the Hwarang’s knock. Standing in the doorway was the male Namjoon saw the day before in the window at the execution. His features were twisted in worry until he saw the serving boy, immediately reaching for him. The boy made a happy noise as the Hwarang let him go into the other male’s arms.

The black haired male shushed and pet at the serving boy’s hair, despite the boy being slightly taller than him. “What happened Kookie? You were gone longer than you should’ve been!” He then began checking over the boy frantically.

“Lord Yoongi.” the Hwarang said. The male immediately looked at him. “There was a situation.”

The lord narrowed his sharp eyes, his face dark and angered. “What happened.” he said flatly, clutching the boy closer, who made an irritated noise in response. The lord just shushed him and pet his hair again. The boy pouted in return and let himself be pressed into the richly colored hanbok.

The Hwarang smiled softly but his features quickly smoothed into a serious expression. “Sir Jaehyuk got ahold of him.”

The lord snarled. “And what did he do.”

The Hwarang sighed. “He forced him to help with the knights and their training then made him carry the target." He paused, examining the lord's blank facial expression. "He threw knives at him while he was carrying it.”

The lord closed his eyes and pulled the serving boy even closer. “I’ll kill him.”

“This male stepped in.” The Hwarang continued, gesturing at Namjoon, who averted his eyes. “Sir Jaehyuk attacked him for it. Speaking of which, I need to get you to Sihyuk-nim.” He said, offering his hand to Namjoon again.

“Thank you.” the lord said, making Namjoon stare at him in shock. The lord gave a tentative smile. “Jeongguk means a lot to me, thank you for stepping in.”

Namjoon blushed and shook his head. “It’s nothing my lord. I just don’t like bullies.”

“Still, thank you.” The lord repeated then let the boy go slightly when he made a noise and attempted to break free.

The serving boy bowed as best as he could in the lord’s arms. “Thank you sir.”

Namjoon bowed in response then winced over his arm, the bruising didn’t hurt as much as the fact the soldier twisted his arm painfully. The Hwarang made a noise and gently grabbed Namjoon’s other arm and pulled him closer, protectively almost. “Let’s get you to Sihyuk-nim. See if he has anything.” Namjoon nodded idly as he was led away. The lord’s sharp eyes followed until the boy called for his attention. Namjoon wondered how special the serving boy was to have gained such affection and protection from high ranked people.

 

* * *

 

“Namjoon my boy!” Sihyuk exclaimed as soon as the Hwarang and Namjoon entered. “What happened?” he asked as he began bustling around Namjoon and tutting at his arm, manhandling him down into a chair.

“Sir Jaehyuk got to him for standing up for Jeongguk.” the Hwarang answered calmly. Sihyuk grabbed some sort of paste filled vial and some bandages.

Sihyuk’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like that man. And this gives me even less reason to like him. What did he do to Jeongguk?” Namjoon winced as Sihyuk smeared some of the paste on his arm. “Apologies Namjoon, it’ll hurt some, that’s a nasty bruise.”

“He forced him to help the knights with their training. Apparently training now involves forcing someone to pick up the target and run around as you throw knives at them.”

Sihyuk’s face went blank. “That’s too far regardless, but to the Lord Yoongi’s manservant? That’s a step even further.” Sihyuk shook his head. “The king will have his head if Lord Yoongi demands it.”

The Hwarang smiled. “Which he likely will. Jin-jeoha saw it too. Stepped in too. He will likely demand Sir Jaehyuk to be dealt with accordingly, Lord Yoongi will back him up.” He then sighed. “The real question is will the king listen to them for a servant.”

Sihyuk hummed thoughtfully. “The king cares little for the matters of servants, even his own ward’s. However, Jaehyuk also attacked my ward, that may add fuel to the fire.”

“This boy is your ward sir?” The Hwarang eyed him closely, dark eyes glittering, making Namjoon blush and look at Sihyuk wrapping his arm in bandages.

Sihyuk nodded. “Yes he just arrived yesterday. He’s currently helping me till I find some paid work for him.”

The Hwarang smirked. “Well I wish you both luck, I must be returning to Jin-jeoha, I hope he hasn’t murdered anyone.” he then bowed to the two and moved to make his way out. Before exiting he looked back at Namjoon. “Thank you again for helping Jeonggukie. He means a lot to us, especially Lord Yoongi.” With a swish of his hanbok, he was gone.

“I would scold you for getting into trouble, since the last thing someone like you should be doing is getting into trouble. But this is worth it I think.” Sihyuk said as the door closed.

“I just don’t like bullies, why is everyone making a big deal out of it?” Namjoon asked. “Hell the freaking prince checked over me and like I’m just a peasant why would he concern himself with me?”

“Prince Seokjin cares a lot about his people, of course he checked over you.” Sihyuk said calmly as he began putting away the bandages and the paste then began rummaging around the work-space.

Namjoon groaned and put his face in his hands. “Still don’t see why it’s such a big deal.”

“Well the boy you helped, Jeongguk, is Lord Yoongi’s personal servant. Lord Yoongi is the king’s ward, essentially a second prince. Jeongguk is very much a servant one should not mess with less they want Lord Yoongi’s wrath upon them. He is very protective of the boy, and Prince Seokjin also cares deeply for him. Jimin-nim as well.”

Namjoon looked up. “Jimin-nim?”

“The Hwarang who brought you here, he’s the leader of the Hwarangs.”

Namjoon felt faint. “I was in such important company wasn’t I?”

“That you were my boy, though I believe you have earned Jimin-nim’s respect.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He would not let you as close to him as he did unless you were extremely injured.” Sihyuk said. “He held you close to himself, protectively. He does not give that treatment to many people.”

Namjoon blushed and looked down at his hands. “It’s only my second day here how the hell have I managed this?”

Sihyuk chuckled before handing Namjoon some more vials. “No idea Namjoon, you’re just that special. Now please deliver these to Jeongguk and Lord Yoongi.” Namjoon nodded hesitantly. “Jeongguk’s is for any pain he may have suffered with a calming ingredient for nerves. Lord Yoongi’s is a sleep draught. Poor man suffers from nightmares.” Namjoon winced in sympathy then nodded his head and moved for the door. But before he could leave the door opened again.

“Sihyuk.” Namjoon’s magick sang at the sudden voice and attempted to reach out again. Namjoon startled and reigned in his magick. It was the prince. And the Hwarang, Jimin, was behind him like a shadow. The prince stood tall and confident and honestly, Namjoon was jealous and maybe a little bit intimidated. The prince’s intense gaze moved from Sihyuk to Namjoon and swept over him, lingering on his arm and then moving to his face before returning to Sihyuk. Namjoon couldn’t help the shiver run down his spine from that gaze, his magick hummed and curled.

“Sire.” Sihyuk responded calmly. “What brings you here?”

“I came to check up on him.” the prince said softly. “Jimin tells me he’s your ward?”

Sihyuk nodded. “Yes. He just arrived yesterday. He’s the son of an old friend.”

The prince looked at Namjoon again, studying him carefully. Namjoon swallowed thickly and averted his eyes. His magick was struggling to reach out towards the prince and he was quickly losing control over it. “What is your name?”

Namjoon looked up at the prince in shock. “Um Kim Namjoon sire.” he bowed his head.

The prince hummed softly. “Kim Namjoon.” he said slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue, contemplating. “A lovely name.” Namjoon really couldn’t help the blush that took over his face as he looked at his feet. His magick was singing again and he was just so confused and flustered. Suddenly his hand was grabbed and Namjoon looked up to lock eyes with the prince and Namjoon was starstruck. His magick was singing and curling in joy. The prince traced Namjoon’s palm with his long finger. Namjoon noticed they had an unusual curve to them, he couldn’t help but find them beautiful. “Thank you for standing up for Jeongguk.” he said.

Namjoon couldn’t look away. “It’s nothing sire. I just don’t like bullies.” he stammered out.

The prince hummed then let go of Namjoon’s hand and stepped away, Namjoon felt he could breathe again. The prince turned to Sihyuk. “Sir Jaehyuk will be dealt with. I plan to talk to my brother. Hopefully in the way we wish. Can I count on you to vouch if need be?” The prince glanced at Namjoon again. “Either of you.”

Sihyuk nodded. “Of course sire.”

The prince nodded then turned. “Come Jimin, we have work to do before Lady Helen arrives.” he said then left, the Hwarang following him wordlessly.

Namjoon let out a shaky breath as soon as the door closed and fell to his knees. His magick was crying softly in loss, bringing tears to his own eyes. “Namjoon are you okay?” Sihyuk asked gently, crouching next to him. “I know the prince can be intimidating but he’s a good man and-” he paused, examining Namjoon’s face. “Namjoon are you crying?”

Namjoon wiped at his eyes. “No? My magick is.”

Sihyuk looked confused. “Your...magick?”

Namjoon nodded. “Um yeah. Sometimes, I think my magick is another person entirely. Usually I can hear it humming slightly on normal days. If I’m stressed or emotional it spikes and gets loud in my ears, if I’m in danger it tries to lash out. And if I’m hurting it attempts to heal me but since I don’t know any healing spells it just soothes the pain, giving me a high pain tolerance. I had to learn how to control it a lot when I was younger and I still struggle.”

“I’ve never heard of this.”

Namjoon shrugged. “I don’t know. But in the presence of the prince it acts really weird.”

“Weird how?” Sihyuk said as Namjoon stood up and brushed off his hanbok, the older man silently following his movements.

Namjoon grabbed the vials off the floor. “Like it misses him? I think? It reaches out a lot.” He turns to Sihyuk. “Uh which one is for Jeongguk-nim and which one is for Lord Yoongi.”

Sihyuk motioned to the correct ones. “It misses him? But you’ve never met him before today.”

Namjoon nodded. “I know, that’s the weird thing. But my magick is hard to control around him. Well, harder than usual.”

Sihyuk hummed thoughtfully. “Well I can look into it but I’m not sure there is anything.”

“Thanks Sihyuk.”

Sihyuk waved him off. “Now go deliver those, and stay out of trouble.”

Namjoon grinned and rushed out.

 

* * *

 

He rushed quickly through the palace heading towards what he believed was Lord Yoongi’s chambers (Yes he asked a servant again for help shut up). Turning a corner in an empty hall had him running straight into a broad chest. He fell down and nearly dropped the vials. “I’m sorry!” He exclaimed looking up, then paling at who was there.

Jaehyuk sneered. “Well look who it is.” He then roughly grabbed Namjoon’s injured arm, causing him to cry out again, and forced him up. “Thanks to you the prince chewed me out in front of everyone.” The large male twisted Namjoon’s arm behind his back again, his shoulder screamed in pain (still a bit sore from its rough treatment earlier). His magick flared and twisted under his skin at the rough treatment. “I don’t appreciate that, you fucking piece of shit.” he then threw Namjoon on the ground. Namjoon scrambled to protect the vials he held and cradled them, and his arm, to his chest. “Pathetic.” the knight said. Namjoon stared up at him defiantly, ignoring his pain. The large male then backhanded him across the face. “Listen well, bitch, don’t cross me again, next time it’ll be worse.” Namjoon cradled his cheek in his hand. The man looked him up and down, and grinned. “Maybe next time I’ll have my way with a pretty little bitch like you.” Namjoon’s eyes widened at the implication as the man walked off, laughing.

Namjoon sat there for a few seconds trying to regain his breathing and calm his frantic magick and heart. He touched his cheek tenderly and felt the swelling. Taking a shuddering breath he stood up and checked the vials, thankfully not broken, he would hate to explain the bruise to Sihyuk, then continued on his way.

Reaching Lord Yoongi’s chamber door, he knocked quietly. A soft voice sent acknowledgement and the door opened to reveal the serving boy from earlier. “Oh it’s you!” he exclaimed then paused. “What happened to your face?”

Namjoon shook his head. “Nothing I just fell.”

“That looks like someone hit you.” The boy’s doe eyes were sharply narrowed now. Namjoon found it both fitting and unsettling.

“It’s fine thank you.”

The boy frowned and was about to question further but Lord Yoongi appeared behind him and set a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. He looked at Namjoon. “Who hit you?” Namjoon opened his mouth to lie again when the lord held up a hand. “Don’t lie to me. I’m not easily fooled.”

Namjoon sighed and looked down. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll be fine. I’m just here to bring some medicine from Sihyuk-nim.”

The lord raised an eyebrow. “Why? Did he not treat you?”

“Oh no he did! I’m just working for him until I find work, he’s my guardian currently.”

The lord hummed noncommittally and turned back into the room. “I see. Jeongguk when you’re done come help me with this project.” he said then disappeared into the back parts of the chamber.

“Yes my lord.” the serving boy said. He then turned to Namjoon. “Thank you for the medicine.”

“One’s for you, to calm any nerves and help any pain you may have.” Namjoon said handing the first bottle to the boy. “The second one is for Lord Yoongi.” he then handed the second one over.

“Oh give my thanks to Sihyuk-nim. He didn’t have to.”

Namjoon grinned. “I’m starting to think everyone has a soft spot for you.”

The boy grinned back. “It’s a terrible power but I swear I’ll only use it for good.”

“We can only hope.” Namjoon chuckled. “I’d best be going, have a good day.”

“Wait what’s your name?” the boy asked frantically.

Namjoon blinked. “Kim Namjoon.”

The boy grinned, showing teeth that reminded Namjoon of a hare. “Nice to meet you! I’m Jeongguk but most people call me Kookie or Guk.” He bowed. “I hope we can be friends.!”

Namjoon inwardly cooed, his magick cooing in agreement. “Me too, Jeongguk-nim, me too.”

“No formality! We’re friends.” Jeongguk stated then grinned. Then he disappeared into the room, the door closing softly behind him, as Namjoon stood there bewildered. Soft laughter drifted from behind the closed door and Namjoon smiled. Maybe this place wouldn’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

The doors of the grand hall opened as Lady Helen walked down towards where the king and the court stood. The king smiled and held out his arms to the lady who smiled coyly and let him kiss her hands. “Thank you for agreeing to sing for our festival Lady Helen.”

Lady Helen bowed. “Pleasure’s all mine.”

“How was your journey?”

“Oh the time it took.” she answered.

“Well it’s always worth the wait.” the king said.

She smiled and played with a simple pendant. “It will be.”

From the left of the throne, Seokjin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Yoongi at his side noticed and elbowed him gently. They shared a look, they would discuss it later.

 

* * *

 

Later Namjoon was seated at the supper table in Sihyuk’s quarters (the swelling in his face went down so he was able to avoid any questioning from Sihyuk). The man had cooked up some kongbap, though Namjoon thought the beans weren’t cooked well enough, it still tasted fine. The man was seated across from him and the midday meal had been quiet. Namjoon busied himself reading one of Sihyuk’s anatomy books. The nice thing about living here was his access to learning materials.

“Namjoon.” Sihyuk said suddenly.

Namjoon looked up from his book. “Yes?”

“I’ve been looking into what you were talking about earlier.” Namjoon immediately closed the book. “And…? Anything?”

Sihyuk shook his head and Namjoon deflated. “Not exactly, but there is someone I think you should talk to.”

Namjoon cocked his head. “Who?”

“Well twenty years ago during the Great Purge, the king captured the last of the dragons.”

“A dragon?”

Sihyuk nodded. “Yes. He captured it as an example.”

Namjoon’s eyes narrowed. “A trophy.”

“Exactly.”

“But what does this have to do with my magick? Not that it isn’t sad.”

“He keeps the dragon below the castle, chained in cold iron, unable to leave.”

Namjoon abruptly stood up. “That’s so cruel!”

“Yes. But I think, the dragon may be able to help you in ways I can’t.”

Namjoon looked down then back up at Sihyuk. “Where?”

“Below the dungeons, good luck.”

Namjoon nodded and raced out the door.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon made it down to the dungeons (without asking someone surprisingly, that would be hard to explain. Fortunately he figured out that they were in one of the towers. He figured it was the one with the most magickal presence coming from below it. He then made his way down even further, but a pair of guards playing dice guarded the staircase going even further down. Namjoon couldn’t help but wonder if they actually knew what they were guarding.

Now he just had to figure out how to get them out of his way long enough for him to sneak past to the stairway leading down behind them. Nevermind the fact he’ll have to do it twice.

Eyeing the dice, he grinned as he made the dice slip and fall across the floor when one of the guards went to roll it. The two guards looked at each other and the one who “dropped” it went to grab it, but Namjoon made the dice fly further away, as if the guard failed in grabbing it. He kept that up till both guards followed after the dice down the corridor to the left. He quickly ran down the stairwell, then stopped to grab a torch.

When he lit it, he heard a quiet whisper. “Namjoon.”

He looked down the large stairwell, hesitating.

“Namjoon?” the voice whispered louder.

Namjoon swallowed and moved down the stairwell slowly, reaching a tunnel that turned.

“Namjoon.” the voice continued whispering.

“Alright alright can we stop that, it’s creepy.” Namjoon muttered as the tunnel turned and he followed it. The tunnel led into a large open underground cavern. He stood on a small cliff where the entrance was and a huge rock formation in front of it.

Looking around in awe, he heard deep chuckling. He then stopped looking around in awe and tried to find the source. “Where are you?” he called.

A loud growl came from all around as a golden creature, that could only be a dragon, curled around the rock formation. Its large body stretching as it looked down at Namjoon, golden eyes glowing in the dim light. The golden head seemed to smile at Namjoon, the fur at its head ruffling, scales glistening in the torchlight. “I am here.” the voice said, coming from the dragon itself. Namjoon’s eyes widened in shock.

It cocked its head at him as he backed away slightly then moved closer, awe on his face.

It chuckled again. “How small you are, for such a great destiny.”

Namjoon looked at in confusion. “What do you mean? What destiny?” he peered at it. “And who are you?”

The dragon chuckled once more. “I am Kilgharrah, the last of the dragons. And you. Namjoon, are the one who has been foretold for a long time.”

“Foretold?”

“Your magick, Namjoon, was given to you for a reason, it is the way it is, for a reason.”

“What is this reason? Why am I like this?”

“Your destiny, young one, is to help bring magick back to the land. And Seokjin is the one you will help bring it back.”

“The prince?”

The dragon nodded. “Yes, Kim Seokjin is the Once and Future King, he is the one who will unite the Korean lands. But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike. Without you, Seokjin will never succeed.”

“No way, you’ve got this wrong!”

The dragon laughed. “There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t.”

Namjoon looked at his feet. “But I’m serious! I’m nobody special.”

“Tell me Namjoon, have you not already caused quite a stir and caught the attention of multiple nobles?”

Namjoon looked up at the dragon. “Not on purpose.”

“It’s because your magick is blinding, attention grabbing, even to those who can’t see it. They can sense it unconsciously, and they respect it or they fear it.”

“I don’t want to cause fear.”

“And that’s why you’re perfect for this destiny. You are humble and purehearted. The Goddesses have truly blessed you.”

“Blessed me?”

“Yes. When you were born, all of the magickal world felt it, everyone felt it. We all were filled with joy. Even those without magick, though they didn’t know why they felt that way. We have been anticipating you and Seokjin for a long time.” Namjoon noticed the dragon evaded fully answering his question. This would probably be a common theme with the dragon.

“Is that why... my magick reaches for the prince?” Namjoon asked.

“Yes, one half cannot truly exist without what makes it whole.”

Namjoon looked at the dragon in shock as it rose on its haunches and launched up into the upper parts of the cavern, laughing. “Me…? Destiny..?” Namjoon muttered. “Can’t be.” he then turned around, rushing down the hallway, never noticing the glint of a sword in the corner.

 

* * *

 

Sihyuk nearly dropped his book when Namjoon burst into the room. “Goodness boy! Whatever has you in such a stir?” he asked as the boy brushed past him and began pacing.

Namjoon growled and sat down on the stairs leading to his room. “That freaking dragon makes no sense.”

“When does an older creature make sense?”

Namjoon looked up. “Was that...a dig at yourself?”

“It might as well have been, I realized what I said too late.”

Namjoon snorted. “Good going.”

“What did the dragon say?”

Namjoon threw his hands up. “That’s what’s confusing! Apparently the reason my magick is so powerful because I’m destined to do some sort of save the magick shit.”

“Language.”

Namjoon sighed. “Sorry. But it just doesn’t make sense. And apparently the prince is supposed to help me? That’s why my magick likes him for lack of a better term. I don’t even know.” He huffed.

“Well your magick is the likes of which I’ve never seen before, it was elemental, instinctive. And if how you describe it is true, then you are someone very powerful.”

“Did you ever study magick? I can sense you have it.”

Sihyuk hesitated. “Seokjung-jeonha banned such practices twenty years ago.”

“Why?”

“People used magick for the wrong reasons at that time. So he made it his mission to destroy everything magick related.”

Namjoon frowned. “That’s not how the balance of magick works.”

Sihyuk stared at him. “What do you mean?”

Namjoon shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s something I’ve always known. Magick requires balance. To destroy as much magick as Seokjung-jeonha has, it would mean that it all had to go somewhere. The Goddesses demand it. The natural order of the world demands it.”

“Are you sure you didn’t study somewhere?” Sihyuk asked.

“Yes I’m sure!”

“That’s something that learners are taught when beginning their studies.”

“I never learned it, I just knew it.”

“I see.”

Namjoon huffed. “Plus I doubt it was how he says it was back then.”

Sihyuk looked at Namjoon warily. “What do you mean?”

“Magick has so many good spells and many people cannot use much more than simple spells. It’s a tool.” Namjoon waved his hand. “The fact that people apparently used magick to the wrong ends twenty years ago to the point the land was in chaos is hard to believe for me.” He sighed. “I need to think.”

Sihyuk hummed, not adding more to Namjoon’s rant. “Then do you mind running this vial to the Lady Helen? She needs it for her voice, you can use that time to think.”

Namjoon looked up at his guardian and got up. “Yeah I can do that.”

“Guest quarters are in the west wing, in the front part of the courtyard. The wing by the gates, not the one connected to the main palace.”

Namjoon took the vial and bowed then rushed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon headed for the separated west wing in the south of the courtyard and quickly asked a servant for directions to the Lady Helen’s quarters. He knocked on the door quietly and found it to be open. He then slowly entered the room. There was a vanity with a mirror and a sheet partially hanging over it. A large ondol took up a majority of the room. A large ornate canopy hung over the ondol, allowing for separation and privacy from the rest of the room. Nobody was around.

Shrugging to himself he wandered over to the vanity and set the vial on it. As he went to turn around he saw a weird straw doll. He picked it up and inspected it, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a decorated book tied in a string under a cloth. Picking it up, he inspected it closer. Was this what he thought it was…?

His magick suddenly flared as he sensed a relatively powerful magick presence drawing closer. Quickly he put the book and doll down and covered it with the cloth once more and turned around hastily. He was just in time as a lady dressed in an elegant hanbok entered. She looked at him suspiciously. “What are you doing in here?”

Namjoon reached for the vial, not noticing the lady’s panic. “I was asked to deliver this.” He said, holding out the vial. She took it and he hesitantly smiled before fleeing the oppressive feeling magick presence.

That was honestly concerning. He had never felt such an angry magickal presence before.

He exited the guest wing and didn’t really feel like returning to Sihyuk so he decided to head into town to explore like he was going to before. He headed towards the southern gate house and passed through the open gate. The upper town was bustling with moderately wealthy people and shops were open and people called out their wares, despite it being close to evening. Namjoon ended up stopping to look at the wares of one seller, beautifully designed jewelry. His mother would like some. Namjoon decided to save money to buy one for her and send it to Ealdor. Moving on he headed towards the lower town. There was a startling difference in the appearance and it made Namjoon sad. It was sad to think poverty existed even in the capital.

A couple ragged children ran past him giggling as they chased a ball with a stick as a tired looking woman followed them with a load of goods in her arms. Namjoon felt a pang in his heart at the sight. His magick urged him gently. Rushing over he offered to help her carry her items. She smiled tiredly at him and thanked him as he took some of the goods from her. She introduced herself as Song Byeol, a single mother. Her children were Mirae, her older daughter, and Baram, her younger son. They made small talk as they headed towards the southern wall, the poverty becoming more apparent, making Namjoon’s heart break even more.

They reached a small raised hut surrounded by others all clustered together. Namjoon knew the Silla kingdom tended to use raised huts over the pit-houses Baekje tended to use, but it was still a slight culture shock to him. Byeol bowed to him. “Thank you for your kindness Namjoon-nim.” Her voice tired but light and airy.

Namjoon shrugged. “It’s no big deal.” he smiled at Mirae and Baram who were running up the stairs into the house giggling. “If you ever need help let me know.” he then looked back at Byeol. “Especially with their gifts.”

Byeol paled. “Gifts? What do you mean?”

Namjoon touched her shoulder lightly. “It’s okay Byeol-nim. I can sense it, you’re all special and gifted just like me.” he said calmly.

Byeol inhaled softly. “You...you too?”

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah. Me too. If you ever need any help, I live with the court physician. Just come find me. And I’ll come visit too.”

Byeol had tears in her dark eyes. “You are a blessing Kim Namjoon.”

A crash was heard inside the house, making Byeol sigh. Namjoon smiled and bowed. “May the Goddesses smile on you, until next time.”

Byeol bowed as well. “May they smile on you as well, farewell.” she then swiftly turned and ran into the house, calling after her children’s well being.

Namjoon smiled and headed back towards the castle. He would make sure to visit them again. The kids had a natural magick, though small amounts compared to him. Namjoon had no doubt they’d soon be doing accidental magick. Quickly he passed through the lower town and upper town. Only stopping only to buy some extra clothes with spare money he had saved and that Sihyuk had given him. Sihyuk would probably need his preparing help for tomorrow. The Lady Helen was supposed to sing tomorrow for the final night of the festival. However Sihyuk was more concerned about hangovers from people drinking too much. He had also mentioned in passing while cooking their supper that a servant had gone missing. Namjoon hoped they were okay.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day proved to be a bustle of chaos as the feast that night was prepared for. From Sihyuk’s quarters Namjoon could hear the shouting from the kitchen and the rushing of the servants going in and out of their own quarters above them. Personally, Namjoon was glad Sihyuk had him helping with prepping the hangover tonics. He’d rather stay far away from the crowds thank you very much. Eyeing the book in front of him about various types of herbs and where to find them, he waited for the tonics to settle before moving them to various vials.

“Namjoon.” Sihyuk said suddenly, making Namjoon look up. Sihyuk cleared his throat as he raised up a measuring tool to double check its contents. “How would you like to come to the feast tonight?”

Namjoon blinked. “Am I allowed to?”

“I can probably sneak you in, as we told the prince, you are my ward currently. You’d likely have to work though.”

Namjoon shrugged. “That’s fine, it would be interesting to watch more than anything.” He then turned to begin moving the tonics into the vials.

“You don’t seem very excited.”

“I hate crowds, that’s my only worry with this but my curiosity overrules it.”

Sihyuk chuckled. “Of course.”

Namjoon grinned at him then returned to his book, letting his magick take over putting the tonic in the vials.

“Namjoon!”

Namjoon just sighed.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi inhaled as he knocked on Seokjin’s door, Jeongguk hovering close behind him. “Jin? It’s me.”

“Enter.” came the reply. Yoongi pushed open the door to see Jin sitting on his ondol, writing something down. Jin looked up at him as he and Jeongguk entered. “What is it?”

Yoongi wasted no time moving to sit next to the prince on the warmed ondol. Jeongguk closed the door behind them and busied himself tidying Jin’s quarters. The man had no personal servant to do it for him and his duties often left him too busy to attend them himself or even call for a servant to do it. Jeongguk would often be seen flitting between the two nobles’ quarters, serving mostly Yoongi but having no issue serving Jin. Or on the occasion Jin was able, he enjoyed being spoiled by him. “You know what it is.”

“Lady Helen.” Jin said, putting aside his scroll, byeollu, and brush.

Yoongi nodded. “You noticed it too?”

“There was something off about her.” Jin frowned. “I didn’t like it.” he hummed quietly. “She had a strong magickal presence too. Angry as well.”

“Wouldn’t that be the thing that’s off about her?” Jeongguk piped up.

Jin shrugged. “I mean possibly.”

“Likely.” Yoongi corrected.

Jin just rolled his eyes. “I’m hoping it isn’t because it just gives Seokjung more reason to hate magick.”

“I still don’t understand why he hates it. Yeah there’s bad people but most people are just using it to survive.” Jeongguk said as he came and sat down beside Jin, who pulled him into an embrace, letting the boy cuddle into his side. Yoongi smiled fondly at the sight. Jin cared little for titles and rank. He cared about the person and he deeply cared for Jeongguk, a lonely boy looking after his father on his own since his twin brother had gone off to who knows where.

Yoongi reached for Jeongguk’s hand and held it gently. “He never has elaborated on it.”

“I’ve asked older people around the lower town, nobody will speak about what happened twenty years ago.” Jeongguk laced his fingers with Yoongi’s, a small smile on his face that continued to remind Yoongi of a baby hare.

“Seokjung has forbidden people from discussing those times.” Jin said. “Apparently speaking of it will bring the cursed thing back full force.”

“Why?” Jin just shrugged in response to Jeongguk.

Yoongi huffed. “I’m getting sick of watching his crusade.”

“I’m sick of watching innocent people die, most of whom have no magick, or very little, barely enough to do whatever they’re accused of.” Jin stated flatly, causing Jeongguk to cuddle closer to him, Jin immediately allowing him to and began stroking the boy’s dark hair. Yoongi frowned at him. Jin sighed. “But there’s nothing I can do. Seokjung is so stuck in his crusade, he can’t even think rationally when magick is even rumored to be involved. He doesn’t listen. Hell he barely listens to anyone who isn’t a noble.” Jin’s eyes hardened, that intense glint that he gets when he’s passionate or upset flaring in his eyes. Yoongi believes it has something to do with his weird sixth sense, but he’s never told Jin that. Jin rubbed a hand down his face. “He barely listens to me, and I’m his brother.”

“He’s too set in his ways.” Jeongguk said.

Yoongi snorted. “He’s not super old. He was only what, eighteen, when he started the Great Purge?

Jin nodded. “He forced his way into the crown too, since he wasn’t at the age of inheritance.” He absently ran a hand down Jeongguk’s back when the boy shifted, making the boy melt into the touch. Jeongguk thrived on physical affection, Yoongi and Jin were all too willing to give it to him. They sat in silence for a bit, Jin returned to his writing.

“Sometimes I wish we could get into the records from the Great Purge.” Yoongi said. “But Geoffrey has sealed them on the king’s orders.”

Jin looked at him sadly. “One day we will be able too.”

“One day we’ll live in a kingdom where we aren’t constantly attacking innocents.” Yoongi said.

Jeongguk hummed. “I believe Jin-jeoha can do it.”

Jin smiled softly at them. “I’m glad I have your support.” he then pet Jeongguk’s hair and touched Yoongi’s arm briefly before returning to his writing. Yoongi knew they wouldn’t get anything out of him for awhile. He needed company more than anything else.

He still couldn’t help but wonder about the boy who stood up for Jeongguk, and what Jin thought of him. From what Jimin had said, the prince had acted strangely, as if he was around someone close to him.

Yoongi wondered.

 

* * *

 

The Great Hall was crowded and Namjoon hated it. People were all over as servants walked around with drinks and food to give to the attendees, whom Namjoon assumed were all of high rank. Sihyuk seemed unbothered as he led Namjoon to a table. Namjoon looked around and he spotted the prince out of the corner of his eye. His magick jumped in joy and he was quick to reign it in. Absently he followed Sihyuk around as the man made sure people weren’t too intoxicated. But really, he was more interested in watching the unusual prince. The prince’s elegant violet hanbok suited him, though vastly different from his earlier attire. He had a silver crown upon his head and stood confidently as he watched the people around him. Namjoon was quick to look elsewhere when the prince’s sight landed on him. He inhaled quietly and pretended to focus on Sihyuk’s dull discussion with a noble. He could feel the prince’s stare and his magick hummed at the attention. He didn’t know how to react, especially with what the dragon had told him the day before. Soon the prince’s gaze moved elsewhere and Namjoon felt he could breathe again. He peeked a look at the man and saw Lord Yoongi had joined him. The striking man blessed the court with his chosen outfit, a flowing red hanbok with a simple circlet resting in his dark hair. The two engaged in conversation and Namjoon was fascinated by the open body language both men suddenly had.

“They look amazing don’t they?” a voice said in his ear and he jumped. He turned around quickly to see a grinning Jeongguk. The boy’s hanbok was Silla’s colors, purple and white, but his attire was better crafted than the other servants around. Likely because he was Lord Yoongi’s personal servant.

Namjoon pressed a hand to his heart. “You scared me Jeongguk-nim.”

The boy tutted. “I told you, no formalities, we’re friends now.”

Namjoon smiled softly. “Right, my mistake.” Namjoon wasn’t used to having friends really, Jaebeom being his only friend.

Jeongguk grinned. “Anyway don’t they look great?”

“Who?” Namjoon asked, confused.

“Prince Seokjin and Lord Yoongi obviously. They look amazing tonight.” Jeongguk said, looking at Namjoon as if he were an idiot.

Namjoon blushed slightly, knowing Jeongguk caught him staring. “Yes. They do.”

Jeongguk giggled. “It’s events like these that make me proud to know them.” He grinned at Namjoon. “Some people are just born to lead.”

Namjoon nodded. “They’ve both given me that impression in my interactions with them.”

Jeongguk hummed and grabbed two cups and pitcher, likely to fill a drink for Lord Yoongi and potentially the prince. “Speaking of that, Jin-jeoha acted weird around you.” He finished pouring the drinks and gave a cheeky grin. “I think the prince is smitten but Lord Yoongi disagrees.” he set the pitcher down and grinned again, front teeth showing. “Lord Yoongi is just oblivious to romance though. So I wouldn’t trust him on that.” he then cackled slightly before rushing over to the prince and Lord Yoongi, both men greeting him warmly while taking a drink from him. Namjoon stared after him in shock.

The prince? Smitten? With him? What the hell was that kid on?

Soft music began to play, and people began to move towards their seats. Sihyuk motioned for Namjoon to make himself scarce, as he was not there to sit at the feast. He quickly made his way to a shadowed area near the hall leading to the kitchens. The king then entered the Great Hall, smiling at the nobles. He headed up to his place at the head of the low table near the warmth from the agungi of the ondol, the warmest spot. The prince and Lord Yoongi took their seats next to him and everyone followed suit. Servants hovered behind their masters and others passed by Namjoon on the way to the kitchen. The king then stood, a welcoming smile upon his face.

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity.” he began. “It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!” the king announced and sat down as the Lady Helen stood in front of the long feast tables on a small platform and began to sing softly in a foreign language. Her voice rose and fell and she slowly started moving closer to the royal table. Namjoon felt odd as he watched. His magick was hissing and flaring. Suddenly people began to nod off and Namjoon realized the song the lady sang was a spell so he quickly covered his ears to help his magick keep him awake. The music stopped but Lady kept singing as cobwebs began to appear on the sleeping people and the lights disappeared. Namjoon could tell it was a powerful spell.

Lady Helen moved closer to the royal table, eyeing Prince Seokjin and Namjoon knew that was bad news.

Especially when she pulled the fucking knife out of her jeogori.

Well shit.

Her voice rose as she gave a powerful note and raised the knife to throw it, Namjoon’s magick reacted instantly. And the chandelier hanging above them snapped and fell on her.

Spell broken, the people began to slowly wake up in confusion, tearing off the cobwebs. Gasps were heard as the Lady Helen was revealed to be the old woman who threatened the king three days prior. She lifted her head and with immense effort, hurled the knife at the prince. Nobody was able to react fast enough except for Namjoon.

His magick pushed him as it slowed time down enough for Namjoon to react and pull the prince out of the way. He hoped the king wouldn’t kill him for touching his younger brother and not being of high rank, as they fell to the floor. The knife plunged into the wall behind the prince, and silence filled the room as they all stared in shock. The old lady then took her last breath as everyone stared at the strange boy who risked his life to save the prince. Namjoon looked towards the prince only to be hit with the prince’s intense gaze once more while his magick purred softly at the gaze. The two managed to stand up and the king rushed to his brother’s side. He started at Namjoon who looked at his feet sheepishly.

“You saved my brother’s life.” the king said. “A debt must be repaid.”

Namjoon shook his head. “Honestly, your Highness you don’t have to.”

“Nonsense, don’t be so modest. You shall be rewarded.”

Namjoon went quiet, figuring there was no point in arguing.

The king smiled at him and patted his brother’s back. “You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You will be Prince Seokjin’s manservant.”

Namjoon stared at the king in shock as the prince smiled softly and shook his head. People applauded as the king moved to the guards attempting to move the dead sorceress out and clean the mess.

What the actual hell was his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was a ride lol
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this clusterfuck. 
> 
> But hey come shout at me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/StarlitGalaOFC and join my Discord writing community: https://discord.gg/G5yPppC or any of my other socials on my profile.
> 
> I tend to have updates on my discord usually.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only been a few weeks since Namjoon started working for the prince, but god it's already wild.
> 
> At least he has friends now.
> 
> Even though there's a stupid tournament, and someone's probably gonna try to kill the prince again.

Namjoon wasn’t sure how ready he was to face the prince. It was his first day as his servant and he was so nervous. His magick had been humming loudly all morning and Namjoon was just honestly ready to throw himself off the outer palace wall. Sighing he got off the ondol and went to dress himself in one of his new hanboks. The hanbok was simply designed and allowed for easy movement. It was white with blue swirl designs on the hem and it reminded Namjoon of the sky and he kind of adored it. 

Heading down into the main part of Sihyuk’s quarters he was greeted with fresh tteoks and a bowl of rice. Sihyuk was already eating when Namjoon sat across from him. 

“Ah Namjoon.” Sihyuk said, a smile on his face.

Namjoon hummed noncommittally as he dug in, he probably should take over cooking for them, Sihyuk doesn’t have the best skills. 

“It seems you’re a hero.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes. “I guess. Surprise! Namjoon’s capable of doing something.”

Sihyuk rapped Namjoon’s knuckles with his chopsticks. “Enough of that, you are a good person Namjoon. Very capable of doing something.”

Namjoon just shrugged and ate a bite of rice. 

“Anyway, I have something for you.” Sihyuk said. “You mother told me that you need guidance in your gifts. It seems we’ve found a use for them and to help you learn. So you can feel grounded.” He pushed a cloth wrapped book towards Namjoon.“This was given to me when I was your age, and now I’m passing it on to you,  I believe it will help you.” 

Namjoon uncovered the book and gasped. It was ornate and had a clasp. He opened the clasp and flipped through the book. He looked at Sihyuk. “This is a book of spells. Of magick.”

“Yes. And you must keep it hidden.”

“I will study every word.” Namjoon promised, making Sihyuk smile softly.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. “Namjoon-nim? The prince requires your presence.” a voice called from behind the door.

“Thank you! I’m on my way.” Namjoon called and the voice gave an acknowledgement and footsteps walking away were heard. 

“Looks like your destiny is calling.” Sihyuk teased. 

Namjoon rolled his eyes and headed back up to his room with the book to hide it. “Better hurry I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Namjoon inhaled as he stood outside the prince’s door. He had to go up two flights of stairs, the same floor as Lord Yoongi’s chambers, just further down. He knocked slowly and a soft enter was heard from inside. He opened the door slowly and walked in hesitantly. 

The prince was sitting on his ondol, still in a sleeping hanbok, busy writing on a scroll. His long hair was pushed up into a messy bun, his bangs framing his face. He looked up as Namjoon entered. Namjoon’s magick purred and curled at the direct eye contact. 

Namjoon was really getting tired of his magick acting like this. 

The prince beckoned him closer. “Close the door.” he said quietly. Namjoon nodded and closed the door behind him as he moved closer to the prince. The prince hummed. “Namjoon. “

Namjoon startled, his magick purring loudly. “Yes sire?”

“Calm your magick, it’s loud and distracting.”

Namjoo paled. “I-I’m sorry what?”

The prince looked up at him and frowned. “I meant what I said before. No harm will come to you here.” He blinked slowly, watching Namjoon as if he were a cornered animal. “Relax. Please. Your magick is gray and agitated. And I can tell you’re scared.” He nodded to the open spot next to him. “Sit Namjoon.”

Namjoon stared at him bewildered and very much afraid of the prince who held his life in his hands. Gingerly he sat down next to the very much calm prince and why no he wasn’t freaking out what are you talking about and-

“Namjoon.” The prince’s voice cut through his haze and Namjoon looked at him. He then realized he was hyperventilating and the prince was stroking his hair and making shushing noises. His magick flared under his skin and curled into the prince’s presence. The prince hummed softly. “It’s okay, you’re safe with me.” He smiled softly. “I’d rather you be stuck as my servant so I can make sure you’re safe.”

Namjoon stared at him. “What do you mean?” he asked after a deep inhale to regulate his breathing again. 

The prince continued stroking his hair. “You have a lot of magick. More than I’ve ever sensed before.”

“Sensed?” Namjoon narrowed his eyes at the prince. “Do you have magick sire?”

The prince shook his head. “Not in a traditional sense. I can sense magick. But that’s it. I mostly see people’s auras. There’s some like hierarchy to it I’m still figuring out. There are different colors in each person’s aura and it flares when they use magick. But there’s still a few colors I can’t quite grasp.” He looked at Namjoon softly, eyes glittering. “Yours is the prettiest I’ve ever seen though. It’s so unique.”

“Shouldn’t you...hate magick though? Like the king?” Namjoon asked hesitantly, ignoring the blush on his face from what the prince said about his magick.

The prince’s features twisted in sadness. “I don’t know why he hates magick, but it’s sad to watch. I pity him in some ways and hate him in others.”

Namjoon didn’t know how to react to that. 

The prince smiled and patted Namjoon on the head then returned to his writing. “As my personal servant you have privileges other servants don’t, you also have duties others don’t. If need be you can ask Jeongguk, he’s been in the royal household for a long time, about... eight years I believe. However technically you are ranked higher than him, but my brother’s personal servant is the head of the servants in the royal household, the steward.”

Namjoon blinked slowly. “What are my duties?”

“You are to attend to any of my needs, help me with any training I need, make sure my quarters are clean - Jeongguk can give you tips on that, run any errands for me, and probably more I’m too tired to think of right now.”

Namjoon frowned. “Do you want me to leave so you may rest sire?”

The prince chuckled. “I wish I had that luxury. I have things I must do unfortunately.”  
  
“Do you need me to do anything?”

“Calm your magick. It’s very agitated.”

Namjoon shrugged. “I don’t know how to do that.”

The prince looked at him, eyes curious. “I would’ve thought you did, people who have that much magickal presence have generally trained for years.”

“I don’t have any training.”

The prince looked at him, shocked. “None?”

Namjoon ducked his head, magick flaring a bit at his nerves. “Yeah. I’ve never had any, had to hide constantly.”

The prince reached out and cupped Namjoon’s cheek, gently putting pressure in an upwards direction, but not forcefully. As if he was giving Namjoon a choice. “Look at me please.”

Namjoon really couldn’t help his blush. Could you blame him though? The freaking crown prince was touching him, in a very intimate way for two near strangers. Dragon’s words be damned. 

“If you’ve had to hide constantly then why come here?” The prince was stroking his thumb against Namjoon’s cheekbone and honestly Namjoon really had no idea how to react to this. “Here you are even less safe.”

“I come from a small village, sire. Too easy to be found out. Here it’s more anonymous.” He shrugged. “Not to mention the village is just inside Baekjae’s borders.”

The prince hummed. “Yes. Magick is legal there but Cenred is known to use sorcerers in a cruel fashion.”

Namjoon nodded. “Yes sire. So I left.”

“I see.” The prince said with a hum.“Namjoon, Please call me Jin. When we are alone.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened at that.

The prince laughed lightly at Namjoon’s face. “Is it that much of a shock I get tired of formalities? I care little for rank but I understand it is a necessary evil.”

“I’ve never understood rank either.” Namjoon stated honestly. 

The prince hummed and dropped his hand. “Your magick has calmed, it’s different now.”

Namjoon could feel his magick purring softly. He looked at the prince in confusion. “It doesn’t feel calm. It’s being very loud actually.”

“Why do you say that?”

Namjoon wrinkled his nose. “It’s purring.”

“What, like a cat?”

Namjoon nodded and played with his fingers. “Yeah I guess. It’s happy right now I think. I really can’t tell sometimes.”  
  
“You talk as if it’s a different person.”

“Sometimes I think it is. I’m not sure why. It’s actually fascinating sometimes. On a normal day it’s calm and humming softly but it flares in reaction to my emotions or surroundings. It can get really loud if I’m stressed or emotional. It tries to heal me a lot too, but since I don’t know any healing spells it just gives me a high pain tolerance. I had a hard time controlling it when I was younger. I can control it a lot better now.”

“Wait...younger?” The prince asked. He had stopped writing completely and was giving Namjoon his full attention. Namjoon didn’t know how to feel about that, his magick did however, it purred loudly and curled. The prince gasped slightly. He has an awed look on his face. “It brightened? And flared?”

Namjoon ducked his head. “Sorry.”

The prince stroked his hair, making Namjoon curl inward with a flush while his magick curled in happiness at the touch. “Shhhh, don’t apologize. It was pretty to see.” he said, a slight tilt to his voice. Namjoon really wanted to get the blush off his face, but the prince seemed intent on making it stay there. His magick was purring and twisting in pleasure at the prince’s attention. Namjoon kinda wanted to throw himself out the window behind the prince’s ondol. “What do you mean younger?”

“I was um, born like this? Most my magick is instinctive. I could move objects before I could talk.”

“I thought magick was taught and studied.” The prince’s brow was furled in confusion, he curled a strand of Namjoon’s hair around his finger and began to run his fingers through Namjoon’s hair (his magick was humming and purring happily and it became restless). “From what I understand being born with magick is a very rare thing.” 

“It’s not that rare I don’t think. I mean, I met a family full of magick users, two of them were young children. They were like me, born with it, but definitely not as much as I have.” Namjoon shrugged, trying to reign in his magick that was becoming very excited. 

“I see. That explains why I see red in people’s auras sometimes. Red was one of the few colors I couldn’t figure out. It must be people born with magick. Though I don’t see any in yours.” The prince paused and peered at Namjoon. Namjoon squirmed under the intense scrutiny. “Namjoon, what is your magick doing? It appears to be reaching towards me.”

Namjoon flinched and scrambled away from the prince, nearly falling off the ondol, his magick howling in despair, loud in his ears. “I’m sorry! I don’t know why it does that!” He closed his eyes and tried desperately to reign in his now upset magick, upset at both being away from the prince and Namjoon’s heightened distress. 

The prince began making shushing noises and Namjoon could hear movement but he was scared he didn’t want to die and oh god he was hyperventilating now and that’s not good and-

“Namjoon. Calm.” The prince’s voice was firm, but not harsh. A command but not a demand. Namjoon flinched again and felt the prince reach for him. He was pulled into the prince’s arms and shockingly he felt himself begin to calm. Long fingers trailed up his back and into his hair, scratching at his scalp and he breathed heavily into the prince’s silky hanbok. He hiccuped, not realizing he had begun crying. 

In. Out. Breathe. 

In. 

Out.

Breathe. 

Namjoon inhaled sharply after an unknown time passed of the prince shushing and stroking his hair, mummering soft words to himself. He pushed away from the prince, who cooed at him and traced his face, wordlessly wiping away the tears still trailing down Namjoon’s face. “Are you calmer now?”

Namjoon looked at his hands. “I’m sorry.”

“Never apologize for that. It’s okay to be emotional.” He frowned. “I’ve put you in a delicate position, it’s not surprising you’re overwhelmed.” He patted Namjoon’s arm gently. “Besides, you’re young, and your magick is a great influence on your emotions. It’s a lot to handle for even a wise man.” Namjoon looked at the prince. The prince looked back, eyes warm and expression open. Namjoon nodded slowly and the prince exhaled and grinned brilliantly. Namjoon is still starstruck over how gorgeous the prince is and it’s probably not appropriate but whatever he has eyes okay.

The prince looked back at his writing and began to write again. Namjoon sat there awkwardly. “Is there anything you want me to do, sire?” 

The prince looked up at him. “Call me Jin. Or Jin-jeoha if you must.” He ran a finger down Namjoon’s cheek. “I told you it’s okay when it’s just us.”

Namjoon really didn’t know how to handle this skinship. “A-are you always this touchy with your servants?” He winced. Shit that came out badly.

The prince, wait no Jin, no um Seokjin-jeoha (there we go), blinked slowly and Namjoon was sure he could see a slight flush as the prince looked at him then down at his writing again. “I just have this urge to touch you, not in an inappropriate way, but like, make sure you’re there. I feel drawn to you. I’ve had it since I first saw you. Does it make you uncomfortable? I can stop.”

Namjoon blushed. All he could think of was that damn dragon’s words. “Um I just don’t know how to react.”

Seokjin nodded to himself. “Let me know please. I just have this urge to make sure you’re safe and I don’t know why.” He touched Namjoon’s arm hesitantly. “And the best way I can think of is to just reassure myself you’re there.”

“We just met though?”

Seokjin tilted his head. “Did we though?”

“What do you mean?”

Seokjin smiled and leaned his head back, eyes closed. Namjoon was in awe of the elegant picture the prince painted with that movement. Simple clothes and smooth skin with flowing hair. It was effortless. And Namjoon really needs to stop that train of thought. “I feel as if I’ve known you for a long time.” he looked back at Namjoon, eyes glittering from beneath his bangs. “I feel as if you’re supposed to be here, next to me. As if this was written.”

_“Yes, one half cannot truly exist without what makes it whole.”_

Namjoon flushed. Damn dragon. All he could think at this moment was those words. Seokjin looked back at his writing. “Would you mind tidying up in here? I’ll dress myself, you’re expected to dress me but I very much prefer to dress myself.”

Namjoon nodded and scrambled to do so, Seokjin carefully directing him when he needed help. Eventually the prince decided to dress himself and breezed past Namjoon who was busy picking up some books laying around and disappeared into a side room, which Namjoon assumed was for him to do his business and make himself presentable. Namjoon allowed himself to observe the room around him. The large ondol took up a large portion of the room. It was situated next to the large window on the east side of the room, allowing a view of the morning sun. Looking closer, Namjoon could see it was a door as well as a window, opening to a small balcony overlooking the courtyard. However there was a large red canopy over the ondol, allowing for privacy. Besides the ondol a low medium sized table was situated in the middle of the room next to a fireplace on the east side of the room. The side room Seokjin entered was near the fireplace. A vent for the ondol was next to the fireplace and Namjoon assumed the fireplace was used to heat the ondol as well, or was just there, either or really, Namjoon would have to ask. A few bookshelves littered the abode and piles of pillows were situated in various points, Namjoon guessed the prince enjoyed lounging and reading when he could. All in all it was simple but was obviously for a wealthy person. 

While he was stacking the books Seokjin re-entered the room, dressed in the hanbok Namjoon remembered him wearing when they met. Now that he was less panicky and not in (as much) pain. He could actually observe the details on the hanbok. It was simple, but elegant and obviously designed to allow for easy movement. The jeogori was a simple purple trimmed with white and the pho itself was white with purple edges and a purple belt. His baji were white along with his shoes. The prince moved swiftly and gathered up his writing utensils. He motioned to Namjoon. “Come. I have things to do and I’m going to leave you with Yoongi and Jeongguk to learn from them. I’m supposed to have time to train a new servant but I don’t have that luxury today.”

Namjoon scrambled to his feet and followed Seokjin as the prince grabbed his sword and attached it to his belt. “Why not?”

Seokjin looked frustrated as he sighed. “My brother needs me to prepare for a tournament coming up in a fortnight.” He opened the door and Namjoon followed him out. “I don’t mind generally but it’s frustrating for both you and me that he assigned you to me and isn’t giving me the time to train you.” He shook his head. “That’s how he works however.” The prince turned down a hallway and Namjoon realized they were nearing Lord Yoongi’s quarters. “Now despite how he seems, the Lord Yoongi is not a cold person.” Seokjin said.

“He just chooses who to show himself to.” Namjoon said. Seokjin stopped and stared at him. Namjoon flushed. “What?”

Seokjin laughed. “Yoongi will like you. Jeongguk already does from what I saw last night.”

“He’s a cute kid.”

Seokjin grinned. “We know. And that’s why I’m pretty sure he has most the castle staff and a good amount of nobles wrapped around his finger.”

Namjoon laughed. “I can see why.” Seokjin laughed once more then continued as Namjoon followed him. 

Approaching Lord Yoongi’s quarters they were greeted with the sight of Jeongguk carrying a basket of clothing and blankets towards the quarters. He grinned when he saw the two approaching. “Hi Jin-jeoha! Oh! And Namjoon! Hello!” 

Seokjin smiled. “Hello Jeongguk. Doing laundry?”

Jeongguk nodded. “Yeah, Lord Yoongi is still asleep. He stayed up late again.”

“Composing?”

Jeongguk grinned as he backed into the door. “Do you expect anything less?”

Jin grabbed the door before Jeongguk managed to open it with his elbow, helping the boy out. “Did he actually sleep?” he asked as the three entered the quarters.

“Surprisingly, yes I did.” a grumpy sounding voice came from the ondol on the east side of the quarters. The ondol had a large canopy as well but the canopy was not drawn open, instead being closed, preventing unwanted view into the ondol. “But then some idiots woke me up.” 

Jeongguk giggled and went to draw back the canopy as Lord Yoongi, in a blue sleeping hanbok with his hair messy from sleep, got off the ondol and moved towards Seokjin. “You’re always so grumpy, Yoongi-nim. You should work on that.” 

Lord Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Hush Jeongguk.” He turned to Seokjin. “How can I help you Jin?”

“Can you have Jeongguk teach Namjoon what he needs to know? Normally, as you know, I’d be given time to teach my servant what I need but Seokjung wants me to organize that tournament. And then obviously be prepared to participate in it as well.”

Lord Yoongi sighed. “I hate it when he expects so much of you. You’re one man.”

“One man meant to be king of Silla one day Yoongi.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Yoongi said with a wave of his hand. “My point still stands.” He moved to the low table and sat down on the plush pillow with a slight groan. Jeongguk bustled around him, gathering up various papers and books, humming to himself. Yoongi perked up at Jeongguk and watched him move around. “Leave him here Jin. We’ll teach him. Jeongguk helps you just as much as he helps me.”

Jin bowed. “Thank you Yoongi. I’ll leave him with you.” And with that Namjoon was left with the lord and his servant. 

Jeongguk grinned and handed Yoongi the stack of papers he had gathered. “Well first things first, to the kitchens!”

Yoongi grumbled as he grabbed the papers and stared at them. “Don’t want to eat.”

“Yoongi-nim, you must eat. It’s important.”

Yoongi looked at the boy who was giving him a pouty look. Namjoon could _see_ the moment his will cracked at Jeongguk’s face. He sighed. “Goddamnit fine. I’ll eat.” He waved at them. “Go show Namjoon the palace.”

Jeongguk grinned and headed out the door, pulling a confused Namjoon along with him.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon learned a lot from Jeongguk. Jeongguk graciously showed him where everything in the palace was and explained his duties and his authority compared to other servants.

“Usually I ask a couple servants to help me bring up bath water for the Prince and Lord Yoongi. And I don’t have to clean the horses’ stalls but I do get to care for the horses. Lord Yoongi has a very sweet mare.”

Namjoon thought he was adorable when talking about taking care of the horses.

“You have to make sure the Prince’s quarters are clean, do his laundry, help him in any way he requests, bring him his meals and such, take care of his armor and weaponry, attend to him during festivals and feasts, assist him in tournaments, and all that. Essentially you’re at his beck and call.”

“And this is considered an honor?” Namjoon asked, disgruntled.

Jeongguk laughed. “You are privy to a lot of state secrets and are essentially a part of court life, since you’re a part of the royal household. Many do consider it an honor.” He shrugged. “Plus the pay is great. I get paid very well, which really helps my father and I.”

“Your father? No mother?”

Jeongguk shook his head. “No, Mother died when I was very young. I have an older brother but he’s gone traveling, I haven’t heard from him in a long time.” 

Namjoon gently patted the boy’s arm. “I’m sorry. If it helps, I never knew my father. It’s been me and my mom for my whole life. So I get it.”

Jeongguk smiled softly as the two entered the east wing. “Thanks Namjoon.” he cleared his throat. “So the kitchens and the servants quarters are in the same wing as the psychian’s quarters, the east wing, and there’s the bakery and the brewery attached to it with the food storage next to that.” 

“And that wing is connected to the main building correct?”

“Yep! In the main building is the Great Hall, which is also the throne room. On the second level there’s the library and the king and his officials have offices on the top level. I know the Prince spends a lot of time in the upper level. So I imagine you’ll be there a lot too. And of course there’s the west wing, which is where the royal family resides. Jin-jeoha and Yoongi are on the second level while the king has the entire upper level for himself and his spouse if he takes one and the lower levels are for relatives but there aren’t any currently.”

Namjoon nodded. “Okay got it.”

Jeongguk led him outside again and pointed to the unattached east wing. “That’s the residential wing. A lot of nobles live there and the entire top level is for the Hwarang soldiers.”

“Isn’t um, Jimin-nim, their leader?” 

“Yeah. He’s like an older brother to me. He’s super young but I admire him for being so important already.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s seventeen summers.”

Namjoon was shocked. “He’s seventeen?”

“Yep! He trained a long time, it helps he grew up with Jin-jeoha and the two trained a lot. They had the same teacher.”

“That’s amazing!” 

Jeongguk grinned and continued on with his explanation. “Okay so that other unattached wing is where the guests stay. The upper level is for their servants. We personal servants sometimes get loaned to guests if they have none.”

“Somehow I imagine Lord Yoongi isn’t a fan of that.”

“What makes you say that?” Jeongguk asked, eyes wide and questioning.  
  
Namjoon shrugged. “He’s very protective of you.”

Jeongguk stopped and looked down. “Yeah.” 

Namjoon stopped and looked at him. “Jeongguk?”

“He’s protective of me for a reason.”

Namjoon paused, then asked softly. “Do you feel comfortable telling me?” He didn’t want to press.

Jeongguk shrugged. “One day, a couple years ago, a guest came to stay. The king wasn’t happy about having him and Jin-jeoha was even less so, neither liked him much you see. One of the few things they agreed on. Lord Yoongi had nightmares and never really came out of his room during that stay, he told me that man would do horrible things and refused to let me near him.”

“But aren’t they just nightmares?”

Jeongguk shrugged. “I’m not sure honestly, sometimes, his dreams come true.”

“This was one of those times, wasn’t it?” Namjoon asked, he was scared now.

Jeongguk nodded. “Yeah. One day the guest requested me as a servant. Lord Yoongi tried to fight it but the king ignored him.” Jeongguk inhaled and shuddered. “I was only fourteen summers and he.. he… he tried to…”

Namjoon felt angered. His magick was buzzing. “Did he touch you.” he asked flatly. Jeongguk nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Namjoon growled. “I see why Lord Yoongi is protective now.”

“The guest didn’t go far because Jin-jeoha came looking for me at the request of Lord Yoongi and found the man trying to touch me. The matter was brought to the king and the guest was banished from the palace, not just for my sake but all younger servants and nobles as well. Lord Yoongi wouldn’t let me out of his sight for like two weeks. And he’s become very protective. Jin-jeoha and Jimin-nim as well.”

Namjoon reached for the boy, hesitating and watching for a go ahead from him. Jeongguk beamed at Namjoon’s sensitivity to his current state and practically flung himself into Namjoon’s arms. The boy shuddered and inhaled at the contact. After a few minutes Jeongguk pulled away. 

“Let’s continue shall we?” he said, a waver in his voice.

Namjoon could tell he wanted to drop the subject so he nodded. “Alright what’s next?”

“By each gate there’s a gatehouse and the Southern gate also has a workshop next to it, I’m not sure how often you’ll need to go there but you might have to occasionally.”

“Noted.”

“And by the residential wing there's also a large layout of gardens, nobles often spend their spare time there. By the royal wing there’s the private royal gardens. Only the royal household is allowed inside. These gardens are connected to the royal family ancestral shrine.” Namjoon nodded along to Jeongguk’s explanation as he led him to the area behind the main building. “There are two towers, the west tower has the armory and the quarters for knights and higher ranked soldiers. It also doubles as a sentry tower. The east tower has quarters for the rest of the soldiers and doubles as a sentry tower too. Below those quarters are the vaults and the dungeon but most servants aren’t allowed down there. Behind the east tower is where the palace farms and animals are kept. Behind the west tower are the stables and the training grounds.” Namjoon’s head kinda spun from all this information. The two passed by the training grounds. “But yeah that’s all the palace grounds. I can show you how to do various chores, let’s head back inside and-”

“Hey! You two servants!” a familiar voice called out. Oh goddesses it was Jaehyuk.

Namjoon and Jeongguk looked at each other and sped up. 

“Hey!” The voice was closer and Namjoon felt his arm get grabbed again.

What was up with his arm being grabbed all the time? 

Jeongguk cried out when Jaehyuk grabbed his arm as well and Namjoon was pissed. He felt his magick flare and he pushed it down quickly.

The soldier manhandled them both to look at him. “I thought I called out to you two, shouldn’t you listen to your superiors?” He peered at them. “Ah wait, it’s you two. Pretty boy and cry baby.”

Namjoon was about ready to punch him. 

He glanced at Jeongguk. Jeongguk looked terrified. Namjoon snapped at that. 

He glared at Jaehyuk. “Shouldn’t you know better than manhandling random people? It’s not very appropriate for someone of your station. Someone could get the wrong idea.”

Jaehyuk went red in the face as some of his soldier buddies snickered behind him. “Shouldn’t you know your place, bitch?”

“Shouldn’t you know it’s not okay to manhandle young servants? I heard someone got banished for doing that.”

Jaehyuk dropped Jeongguk like he was on fire. The boy scrambled away and stared at the two. Jaehyuk snarled at him. “Get out of my sight.”

Jeongguk’s lip trembled but he stood firm. “No thanks. I’m gonna make sure you don’t hurt my friend.”

“And what would you be able to do about it?”

Namjoon snickered. “Tell his master, Lord Yoongi.”

Jaehyuk paled. “Well that does nothing for you!” he snapped, looking a bit worried. Looks like the ass knew about Lord Yoongi’s protective streak. Weird how he didn’t know who Jeongguk was before. Probably one of those people who pays little attention because they think they’re better than everyone. 

Namjoon tried to pull away from the tight grip but Jaehyuk’s grip was tight. Namjoon sighed. He was probably gonna have to ask Sihyuk for that paste again. “I mean...I guess? Except maybe you didn’t hear but Seokjin-jeoha got a new personal servant.”

Jaehyuk scoffed. “I did, but what does that have to do with anything ,pretty boy?” Wow he really didn’t pay attention.

“Maybe it has to do with the fact you’re manhandling my servant Sir Jaehyuk.” a sharp voice cut in. Namjoon’s magick perked at the voice. Well looks like the prince arrived. 

Jaehyuk paled even more and dropped Namjoon, who scrambled away as the soldier turned around to face a stern looking prince. “Sire!” he stuttered out. 

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. “Mind explaining why I’ve come across you attacking servants twice in the last four days? Not to mention both incidents including Lord Yoongi’s servant. You’re very lucky he hasn’t come after you himself. I’m sure the rumors of Lord Yoongi’s prowess with a sword and his protective streak have spread enough that you, a knight, know of them.”

“Sire I-”

“Save it. I don’t want to hear your excuses.” He waved his hand. “It’s never okay to treat anyone like that. Now you’ve attacked my servant as well, twice.” Seokjin leveled Jaehyuk with a dark glare combined with a smirk. It was honestly a terrifying look and Namjoon could see why the prince was a fearsome protector. “You do know that both instances are a personal offense against the royal household correct?”

Jaehyuk looked like he was about to pass out and Namjoon felt very satisfied. 

Jeongguk nudged Namjoon and whispered. “Why did he call you pretty boy?”

“He attacked me before I went to bring you those vials the other day. And he implied sexually attacking me.” Namjoon whispered back. 

“Was that why you looked like you had been slapped?” Jeongguk asked.

“Yeah.”

Seokjin’s head snapped towards them. “Namjoon.” he said. 

Both Namjoon and Jeongguk stood at attention. “Yes sire?” Namjoon said.

“Did you just say he attacked you at another point?’

Namjoon looked at the red faced Jaehyuk. The man was visibly angry and ready to attack. Namjoon felt very satisfied that his testimony here would likely get him kicked out of the knights. His magick purred in agreement. “Yes sire.”

“What happened?”

“He grabbed me, threw me on the ground, backhanded me and then implied he would have his way with me against my will.” Namjoon said, looking Jaehyuk in the eyes, daring him to try and stop him. 

Seokjin blinked slowly. “Guards please escort Jaehyuk to the dungeons for assault and assault of underaged individuals.” he said.

Jaehyuk exploded as some of his soldier buddies grabbed him and began to escort him. “What??? How can you trust the word of a servant over a knight?” 

Seokjin looked at him. “Easy, I have the proof right in front of me of your behavior.” he stated cooly. He turned to Namjoon and Jeongguk. “We’re returning to Lord Yoongi.” He turned around swiftly and began to walk off, not sparing a glance at the angry Jaehyuk’s curses and screams of revenge. 

The two servants followed the prince, Namjoon could tell he was extremely upset under the cool facade. The prince led them to Lord Yoongi’s chambers. He banged open the door, making the lord seated on his ondol jump in shock and the servants flinch.

“Great Goddesses - Seokjin what the actual hell?” Lord Yoongi cursed as he picked up his scattered utensils and papers and scrolls. Jeongguk rushed to help him. Namjoon just carefully closed the door behind them as Seokjin stalked over to the ondol and flopped next to Lord Yoongi. 

“Guess who I caught assaulting these two.” Seokjin said lowly.

Lord Yoongi’s face darkened. “That lowlife. How fucking dare he.”

“Language Yoongi-nim.” Jeongguk said quietly.

“Jeongguk were you hurt?” Lord Yoongi said, completely ignoring the statement. “Cause I swear I will go attack him right now.”

“He’s in the dungeons currently.” Seokjin said.

“Good. Hope he rots.”

“More like hope my brother will actually fucking do something.”

“Jin-jeoha!” Jeongguk said exasperatedly. “Language!”

“Sorry Ggukie.” Seokjin said. 

There was a knock on the door and that was all the warning they got before the king himself burst through the door. Namjoon and Jeongguk jumped and immediately bowed. The king looked angry. “Seokjin! What’s this nonsense about you arresting a knight?” he demanded.

“Wow news travels fast.” Lord Yoongi commented.

“Stay out of this Yoongi.” The king snapped. Lord Yoongi shut his mouth and glared. 

Seokjin stared coolly at the king. “God forbid I arrest someone who’s assaulted multiple servants, has threatened to rape one, that I’ve heard of mind you; there’s likely more cases, _and_ has attacked two servants of the royal household visibly in front of multiple people.” he said plainly. 

The king’s eyes narrowed. “He’s a knight. They are merely servants. How can you be certain?”

“That’s not what you said two years ago dear brother. Change your tune?”

“Don’t test me Seokjin.”

“May I remind you that the servant attacked two years ago is in this room and was attacked twice by this knight? I also remind you, he’s also Yoongi’s servant _and_ underage?  Not to mention my own servant was attacked as well? And I myself saw two instances of him attacking servants and heard of more?” The prince looked vicious. Namjoon shuddered a little. “Or are you going to doubt my word as well?”

The king was silent at Seokjin’s accusation. 

Seokjin narrowed his eyes. “Deal with him Seokjung, or I will. And you won’t like how I deal with him.”

The king growled and swept out of the room, the door slamming behind him. 

Namjoon released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Jeongguk grabbed Namjoon’s arm and clung to him. Namjoon swore he saw both the prince and Lord Yoongi’s eyes soften at the sight. Namjoon awkwardly patted the boy’s head. Lord Yoongi huffed in amusement. “Come sit, both of you.” Namjoon looked at him in shock, which caused the prince to laugh. 

“We really don’t care about rank in here Namjoon. Come sit, Jeongguk will likely flit between all of us for affection after that, and trust me, it’s easier to be sitting down when he does.” Seokjin said calmly. 

Namjoon maneuvers him and Jeongguk over to the ondol somehow and Jeongguk immediately moves to Lord Yoongi and buries his face in the man’s hanbok, making happy noises. The man just adjusts to the boy’s sudden appearance. “Hey Jin will you hand me that paper next to you?” 

Seokjin nodded and passed it over. “Composing?”

“Yeah. It’s the only thing that keeps me sane in this room cause your brother’s an ass and won’t let me do anything I actually want to do.”

“This is why I snuck you out when we were younger.”

“Remember when I kicked your ass at the sword? Good times.”

Seokjin scowled. “Shut up. It was one time.”

“Try thirteen.” Jeongguk’s muffled voice said from Lord Yoongi’s hanbok. 

“Traitor.”

Lord Yoongi laughed. “It’s okay, I’m not sure I could beat you now, I’m out of practice.”

Seokjin’s face hardened. “I still don’t understand why he doesn’t let you do things. You’re capable of them.”

“Maybe he takes the promise to my late father too seriously. Or it’s the nightmares?”

“Everyone has nightmares though.”  
  
“Not consistently Jin.”

The room falls silent at that, Namjoon feels very awkward and uncomfortable and his magick is shifting under his skin. Jin lightly touches his arm. “Calm. You’re welcomed here.”

Namjoon flinches and ducks his head.

Yoongi chuckled slightly. “He’s so shy.”

Jeongguk giggled, looking up from Lord Yoongi’s hanbok. “So was I when I first started.”

“You still are bun.” Jin said, earning a pout from the boy, who was then satisfied by Lord Yoongi petting his hair again.

Namjoon looked at his hands, magick purring quietly. “Sorry…?”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Lord Yoongi said.

Jin smiled softly. “You’ll be fine.”

The group fell into companionable silence as Lord Yoongi and Jin quietly discussed things Namjoon didn’t quite get and Jeongguk hummed as he showed Namjoon various chores.

 

* * *

 

It had been about a week since Namjoon entered the prince’s service. He and Jeongguk had only grown closer, and the other servants, especially the ones of the previous generation, began to like him. Jeongguk enjoyed teasing him about how the head cook Audrey and her son Yeonjun had taken to trying to feed him everything in sight whenever he went to get Jin’s meals.

The prince was kind to him and Lord Yoongi insisted he call him Yoongi when they were all alone, saying he enjoyed Namjoon’s company. Though Namjoon wasn’t really sure why, he was kind of a mess all the time. He hadn’t really talked to Jimin since they first met but the man was Seokjin’s shadow almost as much as Namjoon himself. He was almost completely silent except in company of Seokjin and who Namjoon observed to be Seokjin’s closest confidants, if not friends, or in the company of his fellow Hwarang.

Namjoon did however, find a safe place in Seokjin and Yoongi’s chambers with his magick. The two nobles and Jeongguk knew about his magick, besides Sihyuk of course. Though Namjoon hadn’t told Sihyuk they knew. He found it to be none of the older man’s business. Seokjin and Yoongi looked for ways for him to safely practice his magick because to all of them, it was apparent he had very little training. Until then, he practiced smaller spells in the two noble’s chambers and his own, behind locked doors.

As for Sir Jaehyuk, Namjoon had no idea what had happened to him. Seokjin refused to say anything about him, whether out of concern for him and Jeongguk or anger; Namjoon couldn’t tell. But his magick always got more stressed out when Seokjin seemed visibly angered, which he seemed to get whenever Namjoon or Jeongguk asked about the soldier. 

Meanwhile Seokjin had made good progress on the tournament preparations he had mentioned.  Namjoon has been watching him direct and organize and he seemed a strong, natural leader. 

Lords and ladies had been traveling from across Silla for this tournament, as well as many knights and soldiers. Part of Seokin’s job was to greet them and find them suitable lodging for the tournament. Namjoon had been scrambling about making sure servants were available to them and such, since as he was in the royal household, he was technically in charge of them, which still blew his mind.

Currently he was running up the stairs like a dumbass trying to get to Seokjin’s quarters and bring him breakfast but Audrey was sick so Yeonjun was in charge of the kitchens and it was chaos and he was late so here he was running like a madman and-

Also nearly running Seokjin over himself. 

The man carefully set him upright and Namjoon blushed as he made sure he still had all the food. “Sorry sire.”

Seokin laughed goodnaturedly. “No harm done Namjoon. We both seem fine and the food is intact.” He winked. “Maybe next time slow down eh?” 

Namjoon nodded sheepishly then jolted. “Shit I was bringing this to you then I needed to go help in the kitchen-”

Seokjin took the food from him. “Thank you Namjoon. Yeonjun is in charge at the moment correct?”

Namjoon nodded. “His mom is sick so yeah.”

Seokjin winced slightly. “The boy has talent, but it’s not for leading.” Namjoon laughed in agreement.

“Sire!” a voice called out. They both turned to see a younger servant, Namjoon recognized him as Hyunjin, heading towards them with someone Namjoon assumed to be another knight there for the tournament. “Sir Valiant of the Southern Isles has arrived.” 

“Ah!” Seokjin said. “Welcome to Seorabeol, Sir Valiant.” 

The man scowled at first but then smiled. Namjoon found it fake. “Thank you sire. I am excited to be here.”

Seokjin grinned. Namjoon recognized it as his “I’m tolerating you and pretending to be friendly to you” grin. Namjoon saw that grin a lot lately. “I’ll show you to your quarters.” He turned to Namjoon. “Go help where you are needed, return to my chambers after midday, I need your assistance.” 

Namjoon nodded. “Of course sire.” He grinned at Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, come with me okay?” He said and turned around quickly. The boy nodded and scurried after him. Before the duo left, Namjoon swore he felt a twinge of magick from the new knight. 

He couldn’t place why the man himself seemed familiar, and not in a good way. It made him uneasy.

 

* * *

 

After a chaotic few hours in the kitchens, Namjoon managed to escape to return to helping Seokjin. He rushed across the courtyard from the east wing to the royal quarters in the west wing. 

And of course being his clumsy ass self, he managed to run into the new knight, Sir Valiant, landing on his ass. He made a pained noise and looked up at the man. “I’m sorry sir.” He stood up and bowed. His magick was flaring for some reason. He brushed it off as being pained.

The man sneered. “Watch where you’re going, _peasant_.” He said then stalked past Namjoon, roughly pushing back, Namjoon almost fell over again.

His magick flared again. He frowned. Why did that seem so familiar?

Deciding to file that away for later he continued on his way to Seokjin’s quarters. He quickly burst through the door, earning a shocked squeak from Jeongguk who was in there with Yoongi. Yoongi was sitting on the prince’s ondol while Seokjin was seated at the table, looking at some papers again. Jeongguk was sewing something as he sat next to Seokjin. Yoongi huffed a laugh. “Jeongguk, it’s just Namjoon.”

Jeongguk puffed out his cheeks. “I know but he still startled me!”

Seokjin chortled, the laugh high pitched and squeaky. (Jin was sometimes embarrassed by his laugh but Yoongi, Namjoon, Jimin, and Jeongguk always told him they liked it.) “Namjoon you really need to learn to knock.”

Namjoon huffed and sat down next to Jeongguk. “I forget okay?”

Seokjin reached over Jeongguk to ruffle his hair, making him blush and Jeoonguk grin knowingly at him.. “I know. But I notice it’s only with mine or Yoongi’s quarters.” He was grinning brightly. 

Namjoon ducked his head. “Shut up.”

Jeongguk cuddled up to Namjoon. Namjoon jolted a little but relaxed quickly. He still wasn’t used to the easy skinship Jeongguk offered. Thankfully Jeongguk understood and was slowly warming him up to it. “It’s okay Joon, we forgive you.”

No, Namjoon was not pouting, shut up.

“Namjoon. I have a question.” Seokjin said.

Namjoon looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Did you notice anything odd about the knight who arrived today?”

Namjoon nodded. “He seemed familiar, and not in a good way. Also he was a dick to me when I ran into him in the courtyard on the way here.”  
  
“Literally or figuratively?” Yoongi asked with a grin.

Namjoon glared. “Literally, but then he pushed me and told me to watch where I was going.”

Yoongi’s eyes immediately narrowed “I hate people that think they’re above everyone.” 

“How did your magic react?” Seokjin asked curiously.

“It flared, but I thought it was just because I fell.”

Seokjin hummed. “I see.”

Yoongi made an exasperated noise. “Care to share with the class Jin?”

Jin laughed a bit but then his features quickly became serious. “He had magick of some sort.” 

“Great.” Namjoon said. “Fucking great.”

“I would say something about language but I feel as if I should just stop while I’m ahead.” Jeongguk said. Namjoon smiled innocently at him.

Seokjin sighed. “I have reason to suspect that Sir Valiant is Jaehyuk.”

They all stared at him. “What.” Yoongi said flatly. 

“He never had magick though?” Namjoon said.

Seokjin huffed. “He reminded me far too much of the man.”

“But how would he look like someone else?” Jeongguk asked.

“Well…” Namjoon said, causing everyone to look at him. “There are spells that allow you to change your appearance. Illusions, aging spells, deaging spells, even full on changing your biological sex.”

Yoongi whistled. “Damn.”

“Reading up?” Seokjin asked. The prince did know about his book, Namjoon had told him about it, and asked if he knew of anymore. Seokjin had told him there might be some locked up but he couldn’t get them without sneaking about, which he didn’t have time for quite yet.

Namjoon nodded. “Yeah. Learned some of them too.”

“You’re so smart, Namjoon.” Jeongguk said, a little starry eyed.

Namjoon rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. “I just read.”

Yoongi sighed. “Okay so it’s obvious that it could be Jaehyuk, if he got his hands on one of those spells. But he didn’t have magick before.”

“Couldn’t someone else cast it on him?” Jeongguk asked.

“Yeah.” Namjoon said. “Though they’d have to renew it constantly as they have time limits, usually twenty-four hours. So either he’s taking potions of some sort, he really doesn’t know, or the person who casted it was powerful enough to make it last long enough to do whatever he plans to do. And I’m not sure which is worse.”

“But what is he planning?” 

“He’s likely after revenge.” Seokjin said. “He vowed to get me back.”

“He was really butthurt over getting kicked out wasn’t he?” Yoongi said.

Seokjin scoffed. “Apparently.” 

“Well he wasn’t a good person, a bully really.” Jeongguk said. “I and other servants were the butt of his jokes more than once.”

“I still wish I had gotten my hands on him.” Yoongi said.

“Yoongi-nim _no_.”

“Yoongi-nim _yes_.”

Namjoon coughed. “Jin-jeoha. Did you happen to see any color on him?”

Seokjin nodded. “Yes. It looked to be a mix between purple and pink on him. That’s a spell casting color, I know that much.”

“Didn’t you say purple was defensive?” Yoongi asked.

“Yes. And pink is practical spells. Since I don’t know spells that’s how I categorized them.”

Namjoon hummed. “Sounds like someone else casted the spell. But the real question is are they powerful enough to cast a long running one or are they constantly casting them for him?”

“Or it could be a potion right?” Jeongguk asked.

Seokjin shook his head. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve seen one person use potions and there was just sparks around them, not color.”

“That means that magical items spark?” Yoongi said.

“Magical creatures and plants do too so I assume so.”

“So we know it’s not a potion. So it could only be one of the other things.” Namjoon said. 

They all fell silent at the thought of a powerful magick user or even a weak one helping a cruel person run amok.

Seokjin sighed. “Anyway, the best I think we can do is wait. I can’t prove anything and my brother loses all common sense whenever magick is involved.”

“Hopefully nobody gets killed in the process.” Namjoon couldn’t help but mutter.

He wasn’t wrong and they all knew it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The king’s speech was nothing fancy. He welcomed the knights of the realm to Seorabeol and basically threw Jin to the wolves by saying he was last year’s champion. Namjoon swore he saw Valiant glare at Jin. The prize was one thousand gold pieces and the knights looked excited for that. The crowd murmured excitedly. 

The tournament would take place over three days and Namjoon was already dreading it.

Seokjin was up first. Namjoon was nervous about it. He had never really seen the prince fight seriously, only practiced. 

But Seokjn was a very skilled swordsman and Namjoon could see why he was respected by the other knights and soldiers. He easily defeated his first opponent. The crowd cheered. 

When he came off the field and the next round started (Namjoon could hear the swords clashing) he was grinning. Namjoon scrambled to bring him some water. “That was amazing!”

Seokjin grinned. “Thank you Namjoon.” He took the water and sat down on the bench as Namjoon began to sharpen his sword. (Thank fuck that Jeongguk had shown him how. Being friends with a blacksmith’s son had its perks). They both watched the next few rounds.

Valiant won his and a few other knights did as well. Seokjin had to go out for one more round and Namjoon cheered when he won.

The next round was Valiant again. Namjoon frowned as he held Seokjin’s helmet. “He seems handy with a sword. Are we sure?”

Seokjin made a noise of agreement. “He does. Jaehyuk wasn’t exactly the best ever so I’m not sure.”

Valiant left the field and approached Namjoon and the prince, followed by his assigned helper. He looked cocky and Namjoon felt gross inside. Seokjin had a blank look on his face while Namjoon adjusted the armor to be removed.The knight gestured towards Seokjin. “May I offer you congratulations on your victories today?” He said out of breath.

Seokjin nodded politely. “Likewise.”

He turned. “I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” And walked away, stretching his arm.

Namjoon and Seokjin watched him leave. “Creep.” Namjoon muttered.

Seokjin huffed a laugh. “Agreed.” He looked at Namjoon. “You remember what to do tonight?”

Namjoon groaned. “Yes. And I hope you know I’m either enlisting Jeongguk’s help or cheating.”

Seokjin laughed. “Of course.” He said pleasantly.

(Of course he did end up using magick because Jeongguk had to attend to Yoongi at the feast, why Namjoon wasn’t required he wasn’t sure but he wasn’t complaining. He did get caught by Sihyuk who got onto him but Namjoon ignored him like normal. He got to read his book okay?)

 

* * *

 

At the feast, Yoongi was losing his mind. Being the asshole that he is, the king offered Yoongi up as part of the prize, the fucking winner gets to escort him to the celebration feast. He’s not helpless and has zero interest in any of these stupid knights. The only person he trusted to be anywhere near him besides Jeongguk (and slowly but surely, Namjoon) was Jin. So he was losing his mind over all these knights trying to impress him.

Wasn’t working. 

Sure, the only good change Seokjung made from his father’s rule was homsexual relationships are legalized, but that doesn’t mean that Yoongi is willing to be a goddamn pawn in his political games. Just cause he’s the king’s ward doesn’t mean he wants this bullshit treatment.

Oh, he’s not paying attention.

Next was Knight Valiant, damnit. Jeongguk giggled quietly behind him and Yoongi was so tempted to turn and glare at him for laughing at his suffering.

“Knight Valiant of the Southern Isles, my lord.” The cocky bastard said.

“I saw you fighting today, you have a very aggressive style.” The king said.

Yoongi rolled his eyes. Goddesses he really hoped the king didn’t decide the gross asshole was a suitable partner for Yoongi. 

He definitely wasn’t.

“As my lord said, to lose is to be disgraced.”

Okay, **fuck** that logic.

“I couldn’t agree more.” The king said. Ugh. He put a hand on the knight’s shoulder. “Knight Valiant, may I present the Lord Yoongi, my ward.”

Fuck right off sir.

The knight took Yoongi’s hand and kissed it (ew). “My lord.” He said in what he probably thought was an appealing tone.

Yoongi tried desperately not to gag. “Sir Valiant.” He said amicably.

The knight frowned slightly but smoothed it into a smile. “I understand that the tournament champion gets to escort my lord to the feast?”

Oh gross. Especially if Valiant _is_ Jaehyuk than _ew_.

“That is correct.” Yoongi said. Ew. Ew. Ew.

“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” He bowed slightly. “My lord.” And moved for the next knight to come in.

Oh goddesses, _ew_ . **Fuck** no.

Yoongi could see the king looking approvingly at them. Seokjung, please fuck right off.

And suddenly, Jin was next. He bowed to his brother. “Brother.”

“Seokjin.” The king said.

Jin moved on to Yoongi, concern in his eyes. “Yoongi.”

“Hello Jin-jeoha.” Yoongi said. 

“How are you tonight?” He asked. Did he make you uncomfortable and are you okay? Was Jin’s real question.

“Could be better. Good luck with the tournament.” Please fucking win. Was Yoongi’s response.

Jin obviously caught the translation. He winked, making Jeongguk giggle and Yoongi smile. “Of course, thank you for your continued support.” I’ve always got your back. He gave a small bow and disappeared into the crowd. 

Man, did Yoongi adore him and his kind nature.

“Have I mentioned that Jin-jeoha is one of my favorite people? Because he is.” Jeongguk whispered. 

Yoongi hid a laugh. “Me too Gguk, me too.”

The rest of the night sucked but Jin did make it better in his own way.

  
  


* * *

 

The tournament was in full swing the next day when Namjoon’s prediction came true. Seokjin had just finished his round, his opponent beaten soundly. It was Knight Valiant’s turn and he was fighting a Seorabeol knight, Sir Jongin. He suddenly pinned Sir Jongin and beat him down. Jongin went still and Valiant stood victorious as the crowd cheered. 

Namjoon stood next to a tired still-armored Jin. “I think he’s badly hurt.” Namjoon observed as Sihyuk ran out to see to the injured knight.

Seokjin grimaced. “I was afraid of that. Jongin is a skilled knight. If Valiant is Jaehyuk, then it makes sense he’d cheat to win. Jaehyuk had never been able to beat Jongin.”

Sihyuk waved over a soldier to rope the soldier into helping him take the knight up to his quarters. The crowd muttered amongst themselves as Valiant left the field.

Seokjin’s brow furrowed deeply as he watched his knight get carried off the field in a makeshift stretcher. “Help me out of my armor then go help Sihyuk-nim.”

Namjoon nodded. “Yes sire.”

 

* * *

 

Namjoon burst into his and Sihyuk’s quarters, holding Seokjin’s armor to be cleaned. “Is he okay?”

Sihyuk frowned. “Come here and take a look at this. It’s very odd.”

Namjoon dropped the armor on one of the tables (ignoring Sihyuk’s glare, he’ll clean it up later he promises) and eyed Jongin’s neck, where Sihyuk was peering. “What’s odd?”

“Look at these two small marks. It looks like a snakebite.”

“But he was injured in a swordfight, how could he have been bitten by a snake?”

“But all his symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”

Namjoon backed away. “He was fighting Valiant.”

“Hm?” Sihyuk asked.

“Nothing. Can you cure him?”

“If it is a snakebite, then I’ll need the venom from the snake to make a cure.”

“What happens if he doesn’t get that antidote?”

“Then there’s nothing more I can do for him, he’s going to die.”

Namjoon frowned. “I’ll be right back.” He said and rushed out of the room, ignoring Sihyuk’s question about picking up the armor.

He’ll pick it up dammit.

But first he has to spy on a suspicious knight.

 

* * *

 

After nearly getting caught by Valiant, who fucking fed a live mouse to his _shield_ that had snakes that came to _life_ , he ran back to Sihyuk.

“I just fucking saw the snakes on Valiant’s shield come to life.” Namjoon said breathlessly. “He’s using magick.”

“Are you sure?” Sihyuk asked, startled.

“Considering I saw it swallow a mouse whole, I’d say I’m sure.” Namjoon inhaled. “Look, Jongin was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It had to have been one of the snakes from the shield.” Namjoon turned around. “I have to tell Seokjin-jeoha.”

Sihyuk stood up. “Is there anyway that you could be mistaken?”

“I know magick when I see it Sihyuk.”

“Perhaps, but do you have any proof?”

Namjoon looked at him, confused. “Don’t you believe me?”

“I do. But you can’t go accusing a knight of using magick without proof. The king will not see that reasoning. He will not take the word of a servant over a knight. How will you explain why you were in Knight Valiant’s chambers?”

“So my word doesn’t count for anything?” Namjoon was annoyed. But judging how the king treated his own brother, he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised.

“It counts for very little as far as the king is concerned.”

“I don’t even know why I’m offended.” Namjoon said and walked to his room, picking up the armor on his way.

He was gonna clean that shit with magick just to be spiteful.

 

* * *

 

The next day Seokjin noticed something was off with Namjoon but he insisted the prince not worry about it until after the day was over.

Namjoon eyed Seokjin’s next competitor as he adjusted Jin’s armor. “You’re telling me you have to fight that?” The opponent was tall and broad and looked like he was eighty percent muscle.

Seokjin laughed. “Yes. And he’s strong as a bear. But he’s slow.”

“Oh!” Namjoon exclaimed. “And you’re fast!”

“Exactly.” Seokjin looked to the side. “Keep an eye on you-know-who when you can.”

“Of course sire.” Namjoon said. The crowd began to cheer as Namjoon sent the prince off with a pat on the back.

Namjoon eyed Valiant from his spot with Seokjin’s other equipment. The man looked at him and grinned maliciously.

What a fucking creep.

Sihyuk approached him. “How are you doing?”

Namjoon gestured to the bag of herbs he held. “I’m fine. Just doing my job. Minding my own damn business.”

He could hear Sihyuk’s sigh as he walked off.

Seokjin won his round, unsurprisingly, as while the opponent was muscular, Seokjin was much faster and far more skilled with a sword and thus, was easily able to dance around him and take him out. 

Valiant’s round, ended with another seriously injured knight from a city near the Taebaek Mountains. Namjoon eyed Sihyuk when the older man approached him, following his newest patient on a stretcher. The tournament officials placed Valiant’s symbol next to Seokjin’s for the final round. 

“Seokjin-jeoha is facing Knight Valiant in the tournament.” Namjoon said. He looked at Sihyuk. “He’s going to use the shield to kill him.”

He walked away. He had to attend to Seokjin.

 

* * *

 

“The king won’t believe you or me.” Sihyuk started when he walked into the chambers. Namjoon looked away from Jongin to eye him. “But you are right. If we could get an antidote, Jongin could tell the king. He would believe another knight.” He inhaled deeply. “But how we get the antidote is another matter.”

Namjoon stood up. “I’ll be back.” He then rushed out the door.

“Namjoon?” Sihyuk called but Namjoon ignored him like normal.

He had a snake to get.

He quickly rushed to where he knew the knights in the tournament were gathered, the dining hall, or the great hall. He peeked in after he heard them all toast the dinner. 

Nobody noticed him. Well except Seokjin who eyed him curiously but said nothing.

Honestly Namjoon was getting to the point that if the prince _didn’t_ notice him ever, he would be worried. For both himself and the prince. Apparently his aura was so blatantly obvious to the prince that constantly noticed him.

“So, Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my brother?” The king said as he poured himself a glass of what Namjoon assumed to be wine.

Namjoon could feel Seokjin’s annoyance and frustration from here at the question.

Valiant was a smooth talker. “He is a great warrior my lord.” He reached for his own glass. I do hope to be a worthy opponent.”

God what a suck up.

The king paused to eat a berry. “You should stay in Seorabeol after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you.”

Seokjin’s facial expression flickered but it was so fast Namjoon almost thought he imagined it.

Valiant looked surprised, but smoothed his expression into a smile that looked creepy to Namjoon. “I’d be honored, my lord.”

Well Namjoon was done with this conversation. He was gonna go cut off a snake’s head while he had the chance.

He rushed to where he knew Valiant’s temporary chambers were. He whispered the spell to unlock the door and peeked inside after checking that nobody was around. He entered and spotted the shield immediately, it was resting against the low table in the center of the room. Namjoon grabbed the sword sitting on a stand nearby the door and approached the shield carefully. He tapped it gently with the sword. 

He could sense the magick coming off it but he had no clue how to activate it. 

He was staring at it when he heard a distant door open and footsteps. So he turned around quickly. Then he heard hissing.

Fuck. It came to life.

So he turned around again to see one of the snakes posed ready to strike. 

So. He took his chance and sliced the head off. The other two decided to make an appearance so he grabbed the snake head and booked it. 

(Thankfully his magick decided to be helpful for once and put the sword back for him. That would’ve been bad.) 

He quickly ran down the hallways, narrowly avoiding the direction of the main entrance where he knew Valiant or the other knights would enter. He would take the back entrance to the guest wing thank you very much. 

He returned to Sihyuk’s quarters. The older man was both shocked and overjoyed to have the snake head. “I’ll get started on the antidote right away.” He extracted the venom and handed the head to Namjoon.

Namjoon nodded. “I’ll tell Seokjin-jeoha.”

“Namjoon. What you did was very brave.” 

Namjoon shrugged and ran out the door.

 

* * *

 

Seokjin looked up at him in shock when he burst into the room. “Namjoon!”

Namjoon stopped to breathe, crouching. “Sorry sire, but it’s important.”

“Is that why you’re so out of breath?” He heard Yoongi ask. 

Oh shit, Yoongi was here too.

“And why do you have a snake head?” Jeongguk said.

And of course Jeongguk was as well.

Namjoon looked up at the trio, who were all in various spots in the room. Seokjin was on his ondol while Yoongi was at the low table in the room while Jeongguk was standing near the fireplace, tending to it. “Yeah. Um. Long story. Can I catch my breath first? I sprinted here from Sihyuk’s.” He panted.

Jeongguk reacted immediately and pushed Namjoon to sit on the ondol while the prince moved over for him. 

After a minute, Namjoon inhaled. “Okay so.” He looked up to be met with three pairs of eyes. “I’m not sure if Valiant is Jaehyuk, but he’s definitely using magick to cheat.”

“Fucking bastard.” Yoongi said.

“At the cost of people’s lives.” Namjoon continued.

“Damnit.” Seokjin said. “Is that why there are two seriously injured knights because of him?”

Namjoon nodded. “They were injured by snake bite.”

“But… it’s a sword fight?” Jeongguk said. “Oh wait. Oh snap, is it his shield?” 

“Why his shield?” Yoongi asked.

“It has snakes on it and Namjoon has a snake head.”

“You catch on quick.” Namjoon said. “Yeah his shield is magickal. The snakes on it come to life.”

“Great.” Seokjin said. “Just great.”

“The problem is, I have no clue how they come to life. I can sense the magick from it but I don’t know what spell he’s using. So I can’t get it to come to life on my terms.”

“So what do we do?” Jeongguk asked.

Sokejin sighed. “I can’t tell my brother, he won’t believe us without proof. The head is helpful but it’s not enough in his eyes. He’ll ask us to prove the snake comes to life.”

“And then he’ll likely accuse you of being scared to fight if it doesn’t.” Yoongi added.

“Is there a spell that makes inanimate objects come to life in your book?” Jeongguk said.

Namjoon stared at him. “Holy shit Jeongguk you’re a genius. I’m pretty sure I saw one in there.” He scrambled to his feet. “Will you help me get someone to help me get one of those dog statues in the courtyard to my room? I’ll need to practice the spell on it.”

“I’ll just help you.”

Yoongi blinked as they both rushed towards the door. “Don’t get in trouble or killed please. I’d prefer it if you both came back alive.”

“You have till tomorrow morning Namjoon. I wish you luck.” Seokjin said.

Namjoon’s got this don’t worry.

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t got this. 

He’s spent hours casting the spell. And it wasn’t working.

He wasn’t sure what he was doing wrong but he was running out of time.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi had a nightmare again. 

Jeongguk was calming like he always was, the boy usually stayed on nights where there was an event the next day, Yoongi’s nightmares were the worst around that time.

Yoongi dreamed of Seokjin dying.

And Valiant was his killer.

He couldn’t sleep anymore.

 

* * *

 

Yoongi had to see Seokjin before he went down to the field. Namjoon was nowhere in sight when he entered the prince’s rooms. Jeongguk was tending to him, helping him with his armor.

Yoongi shooed him off. “Let me. Go check on Namjoon.” 

Jeongguk looked at him worriedly, he knew Yoongi had called out Seokjin’s name last night. But Yoongi insisted. So the boy nodded. “I’ll see if he’s made any progress.”

Yoongi adjusted the last few straps. Seokjin stared at him, brow furrowed in concern. “I used to help my father with his armor.”

“I know.” Seokjin said quietly. “Yoongi are you okay?”

“Promise me you’ll be okay?”

Seokjin’s face softened. “I’ll see you at the feast Yoongi.”

Then he left. 

Yoongi was scared that it would be the last time he’d see him alive.

  
  


* * *

 

It was morning and Namjoon was still saying the spell, half asleep.

Jeongguk burst in. “Any progress? Jin-jeoha’s about to fight Valiant!”

Namjoon peeked an eye open and stared at him.

“Oh.”

Namjoon just closed his eyes and continued saying the spell. 

“Um Namjoon?” Jeongguk said after a few minutes.

Namjoon ignored him.

“Namjoon?”

Then there was a bark.

Namjoon opened his eyes. 

A dog was in place of the statue.

He grinned at Jeongguk. “I did it!” Jeongguk grinned back. Things were looking up.

Then the dog charged at them.

“Fuck, run!” 

They both ran out of his room and slammed the door behind them. They grinned at each other.

Sihyuk burst in. “What are you doing? Seokjin’s fighting Valiant!” 

Namjoon nodded. “I know, we’re on our way.”

“Oh, hello Jeongguk.”

“Hi Sihyuk-nim!” 

Namjoon ran towards the main door, Jeongguk hot on heels. He stopped and looked at Sihyuk. “Oh, whatever you do, don’t go in my room. I’ll deal with it later.”

He and Jeongguk then took off towards the field. They did hear more barking so Namjoon assumes Sihyuk decided to peek in his room.

 

* * *

 

There was the sound of swords clashing as they approached the field. Namjoon peeked around the corner, Jeongguk behind him. “Okay the real question, is when to use it.”

Jeongguk looked at him. “Maybe like, right now?”

“I don’t want Seokjin-jeoha to be in danger when the snakes come out!”

“Oh you’re right.”

They both observed the fight, looking for an opening. Neither warrior was really giving the other a break.

“Gods can we please have an opening?” Namjoon said.

“Oh there goes Valiant’s helmet.” Jeongguk said. 

Seokjin took off his own. The crowd cheered at him for making the fight more fair.

“God fucking damnit Seokjin.” Namjoon muttered. “I get you’re honorable but can we not do that with someone we know can kill you?”

Seokjin then got knocked back as Valiant gave him an uppercut and then knocked him over. The knight rushed to stab downwards.

“Can you not assassinate the fucking crown prince?” Jeongguk asked as Seokjin got away and stood his ground.

Did Jeongguk just cuss? Namjoon stared at him.

Jeongguk glared. “You guys are a bad influence on me. I’m an innocent child.”

“You are _not_ but that’s a subject for another time.”

Seokjin lost his sword.

“Fucking HELL.” Namjoon exclaimed. 

Valiant pinned the prince to the wall and both servants stared intently at the shield, hoping to the gods it wouldn’t come to life and strike the prince. Seokjin managed to escape the pin and push them both into the center of the arena. They had a standoff. 

“Okay now!” Namjoon said then recited the spell. 

It worked. The snakes appeared from the shield and the crowd gasped.

“He is using magick.” The king said, standing.

“What are you doing?” Valiant hissed. “I didn’t summon you!”

Namjoon and Jeongguk grinned at each other.

“Now they see you for what you really are.” Seokjin said. 

Valiant smirked at him as the snakes dropped out of his shield. “Kill him!” He yelled. 

Seokjin backed away as fast as he could as Valiant and the snakes approached. He was weaponless and Namjoon was about to cast a spell again when Yoongi grabbed a sword from the knight next to him and tossed it to Seokjin. “Jin!” He called. 

Seokjin grabbed the sword out of midair and swiped so Valiant backed off to dodge then killed the snakes in one fell swoop. He then aggressively advanced on Valiant who was barely able to keep up. The prince then managed to stab him in the side. A fatal blow. 

Valiant fell. 

The crowd cheered and Namjoon and Jeongguk hugged each other in relief.

The crowd then gasped again.

Fucking hell what now?

Namjoon and Jeongguk looked at the field again to see Valiant’s appearance had changed.

Valiant was really Jaehyuk. 

Seokjin glared at the king, as if saying “I told you so.”

Namjoon was just glad the man was dead.

 

* * *

 

At the feast, Namjoon stood by Jeongguk as the two waited eagerly for their masters to enter. Namjoon was just glad he actually got to somewhat participate in the feast this time around. Jeongguk had told him excitedly that both Seokjin and Yoongi tended to sneak him bites of food and sips of their drink (except the wine, they didn’t let him drink it much). Namjoon was hoping that would happen to him but even if it didn’t, the servants held their own feast after the nobles had gone to bed with the leftovers.

The nobles, knights and Hwarangs mingled and chattered pleasantly. Sir Jongin and the other knight had recovered and were present for the feast. Much to Namjoon's relief. Suddenly the king spoke up. “My honorable guests! It is my honor to present to you, your champion; Prince Seokjin!” 

The prince entered from a side door, dressed in his finery and his lighter armor with a circlet on his head. He approached Yoongi who was at the main entrance. He held his arm out to Yoongi, who grinned at him. “My lord.” 

Yoongi laughed slightly. “My champion.”

The two then walked down the center of the room while the crowd clapped.

Namjoon was just glad it was all over. For now.

 

* * *

 

Later, Seokjin retired to his rooms and Yoongi followed to speak with him about something, it was a nightly routine Namjoon had noticed.

Namjoon and Jeongguk bustled around the prince’s room. Namjoon had grown used to his duties, well most of them, but Jeongguk still liked to help, especially when Seokjin and Yoongi’s nightly routine occurred.

“Did your brother ever apologize for not believing you?” Yoongi asked.

Seokjin shook his head. “No. He didn’t. And he never will.”

“Didn’t believe you about what?” Namjoon asked.

“I told him Jaehyuk would come back, and it wouldn’t be pretty. It would be better to either imprison him or execute him.”

“I would’ve preferred the latter.” Yoongi muttered. 

Seokjin ignored him. “But he didn’t listen to me, he just banished him.” He pulled his hair up into a messy bun. “He really doesn’t know as much about magick as he thinks he does. Not to mention when Jaehyuk first arrived I mentioned my suspicions to the king. He disregarded them like normal.”

“Sounds about right.” Jeongguk said. And the room went quiet as Namjoon and Jeongguk continued moving about.

“Thank you Namjoon.” Yoongi said suddenly.

Namjoon looked at the lord. “I- You’re welcome?”

Yoongi laughed at his confusion. “You saved this idiot’s hide. I appreciate it.”

“Yoongi had a nightmare last night about it but isn’t admitting it, so you really helped keep his mind at peace.” Seokjin said.

“Fuck off Jin.” 

“Plus I mean,” Jeongguk said. “You saved Yoongi-nim from having to deal with Jaehyuk.”

Yoongi shuddered. “The amount of revulsion I felt when he kissed my hand at the reception was immense.”

“I wanted to strangle him.” Jeongguk said seriously.

“See, it’s statements like that; that tell me you are not an innocent child.” Namjoon said.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jeongguk, you cussed earlier. I don’t believe you.”

“Wait Jeongguk cussed?” Yoongi said.

Seokjin laughed. “Amazing.”

“Don’t lie Namjoon, it doesn’t become you.” Jeongguk said.

“Don’t act innocent now! You’re the liar!” Namjoon protested.

 

* * *

 

In a cave, somewhere far from Seorabeol, a strange lady stands over a pool of clear water.

“That plan failed, but I did use a revenge driven brute.”

She held up a white ball with markings around the middle. A heartbeat emanated from it.

“This plan should work much better.” She said as she dropped it in the water.

 

* * *

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOOD GOD IM SORRY THIS TOOK LITERALLY 6 MONTHS!!! I KNOW PEOPLE LIKED THIS AND WERE WAITING (im looking at you isla) SO IM SO FUCKING GLAD I FINALLY BROKE MY STUPID WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY!!
> 
> HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WONT TAKE FUCKING 6 MONTHS AGAIN BUT NO PROMISES GOD
> 
> THANKS FOR READING OMG
> 
> Anyway, thanks to my friend Danci for helping me come up with in depth stuff for Seokjin's magickal perception. I was inspired by When the Kingdom’s Come by NindroidDragonlord on fanfic.net for the idea originally. Danci, knowing nothig about bts still bounced ideas around with me since they love Merlin. They were super helpful and I really appreciate it! There will be more explanation of Seokjin's ability don't worry!


End file.
